Adventskalender 2007
by Die Weihnachts-Nacktmulle
Summary: Auch dieses Jahr wollen wir euch die Weihnachtszeit mit 24 bunt gemischten Türchen versüßen. Es findet sich bestimmt für jeden was darunterAlso viel Spaß!
1. Törchen Nr 1

**Date:** 1. Dezember

**Author:** Kitsune-to-Neko

**Category:** Shortstory

**Characters/Pairing:** Deatheater/???

**Genre:** Parody

**Rating: **G

**Disclaimer: **Natürlich alles wie immer JKR und WB abgesehen von dem rosa-Anteil

**(A/N): **achja alle jahre wieder. Wie schön euch erneut hier begrüßen zu dürfen und auch an alle unbekannten gesichter: wir hoffen euch alle erfreuen zu können.

Zu dieser story: nehmt es bitte nicht ganz so ernst ;) aber ich hab die kleinen kerlchen inzwischen so lieb gewonnen, dass es mir persönlich zur tradition geworden ist den adventskalender mit ihnen zu beginnen. Ich hoffe ihr verzeiht mir: und morgen ist ja ein neues törchen von einem anderen autor ;)

alles liebe und ich hoffe wir machen euch die weihnachtszeit auch dieses jahr ein wenig schöner

anna und coram

**Noch etwas Tee?**

Das Riddle-Anwesen lag tief verschneit inmitten der hügeligen Landschaft. Durch die Schneedecke schien das Haus endlich in einen friedlich träumerischen Winterschlaf gefallen zu sein. Auch seine – vorrübergehenden – Bewohner hatte die weihnachtliche Postkartenstimmung erfasst.

Bis zu jenem verhängnisvollen Morgen.

Voldemort, seines Zeichens dunkler Lord und finsterer Herrscher, schlurfte in seinem lila Frotteebademantel und den Hasenpuschen – die auch der Grund für den schlurfenden Gang waren, da sie wie jeder weiß keine vernünftige Bewegung zulassen, aber sie waren bequen und insgeheim fand der dunkle Lord diese Häschenohren zu goldig – in die Küche.

Blind griff er nach seinem „allerbester Boss der Welt"- Becher und hielt plötzlich etwas in der Hand, was ihm einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte.

Er hatte davon gehört, aber dass _ihm_ dem bösesten Zauberer aller Zeiten so etwas passieren konnte!

Er schluckte hart und Schweiß tropfte von der Stirn, rann über die schlitzförmige Nase und verirrte sich im Frottee.

Langsam wandte er den Kopf und blickte seine Hand an, die immer noch fest dieses warme, weiche Etwas umklammerte.

„Lässt du mich auch mal wieder runter?", moserte der Nacktmull in seiner Faust. „Das ist nicht besonders höflich! Ich wollte nur den Tee holen." Er verschränkte die kleinen Ärmchen und guckte böse.

„Genau! Wir warten hier schließlich!", quiekte es.

Entsetzt starrte der dunkle Lord auf den Esstisch, wo in dem von Mrs. Malfoy so liebevoll arrangierten Tannengrün eine ganze Ansammlung dieser rosa Plagegeister mit Teetassen um eine riesige Keksdose saß. Einer der Nacktmulle hatte einen Teller mit Bananenscheibchen vor sich, den Aufkleber „BIO" hatte sie ihrer Nachbarin auf die Stirn gepappt.

Es gab keinen Zweifel _SIE _hatten ihn gefunden!

„Lucius!Rudolphus!Bellatrix!Narzissa!WURMSCHWANZ!!!!",kreischte der dunkle Lord.

Warum besaß eigentlich keiner seiner Untertanen einen kurzen prägnanten Namen, wie beispielsweise: Bill? Oder Ted?

Überall im Haus wurden hektische üren aufgerissen und es polterte lautstark, als Bellatrix und Lucius versuchten gleichzeitig bei ihrem Meister anzukommen. Zum Knäul geformt rollten sie die Treppe herunter und blieben im Türrahmen liegen.

Gerade als sie sich schimpfend und fluchend aufrichten wollten, um aufeinander loszugehen, ertönte von der Hälfte der Treppe ein: „GERONIMOOOOOO!!!" und Rodolphus Lestrange landete lachen auf seiner Frau und seinem Schwager.

„Roddy hör auf mit dem Blödsinn!" Narzissa erschien, die Hände in die Hüfte gestützt im Türrahmen. Dann fiel ihr Blick auf ihren Meister: Sie quietschte sehr undamenhaft und hüpfte elegant über das Knäul aus Verwandten. „Sind die goldig!" „ja ich weiß, diese Häschenpuschen..." Sie nahm dem völlig verwirrten dunklen Lord den Nacktmull ab und kraulte diesen am Hinterkopf. Voldemort beendete seinen Satz lieber nicht und tat so, als habe er gar nichts gesagt. Das kleine rosa Kerlchen schnurrte.

Inzwischen war auch Wurmschanz in der Küche angekommen. Vorsichtig wich er Bellatrix aus, die verzweifelt versuchte sich unter Schwager und Mann hervorzuwühlen, um an ihren Zauberstab zu gelangen.

„M..Meister geht es euch gut?" Peter hatte seine unterwürfigste Haltung eingenommen, während er behutsam den dunklen Lord in den Ohrensessel am Kopfende des Tisches bugsierte.

„Wir warten immer noch...", demonstrativ wedelte ein Nacktmull mit seiner Tasse. „Ich mache mir viel mehr Sorgen, um _das_ da!", ein Nacktmull deutete auf die lange Hauselfennase, die sich langsam auf den Tisch schob, gefolgt von den Tennisballaugen, die die Nacktmullansammlung beglotzten.

Mrs. Malfoys Hauself war erwacht. „Kekse...", sagt sie mit hypnotisiertem Blick.

„Nein! Nix da Kekse! Du bist ein ungezogener Hauself!" Endlich hatte Lucius es geschafft sich vollständig und sicher hinzustellen. Er deutete auf die Tür, während er mit der anderen Hand versuchte seine Haare zu richten. „Geh in dein Körbchen!"

Die Hauselfe schaute Hilfe suchend zu ihrer Mistress, doch diese war mit Nagetier-kraulen beschäftigt. Also machte die Hauselfe eine öbszöne Geste Richtung Master und trabte beleidigt aus der Küche.

„Severus hatte mich gewarnt, dass sie wieder frei gelassen wurden. Warum habe ich ihm nur nicht geglaubt?!", jaulte Voldemort. „Jetzt werden sie Weihnachtsstimmung verbreiten und am Ende haben wieder alle miteinander Spaß gehabt...Außer mir!!!"

Wurmschwanz tätschelte ihn tröstend.

„Bei aller Liebe Voldie, aber wer will schon Lemon mit _dir_ lesen?!", fragte einer der Nacktmulle skeptisch. Bellatrix' Hand schnellte in die Höhe. Der Nacktmull schüttelte sich. „Warum musstest du auch fragen? ... Und wo bleibt eigentlich unser Tee?"

„Kommt sofort!" Rodolphus schenkte jedem der rosa Kerlchen ein. „Noch Kekse?", fragte er, während er sich seine Schürze umband.

„Na bitte: Geht doch!"


	2. Törchen Nr 2

**Date:**2. Dezember

**Authors:** Lilyan & XLilith

**Category:** Drabble

**Characters / Pairing:** AD/BB/?

**Genre:** General

**Rating:** G

**Disclaimer:** Alles gehört JKR und wir verdienen klarerweise auch kein Geld damit.

**A/N:** Also erstmal wunderhübsche Adventsgrüße an alle Leser, ich bzw wir freuen uns wahnsinnig, dass ihr dieses Jahr wieder dabei seid. :)  
Dieses Drabble ist das erste von insgesamt 4 Stück, die jeweils an den Adventssonntagen rauskommen sollten, also nicht wundern, wenn es ein bisschen planlos erscheint. Zudem sollte ich eventuell schon mal eine SPOILERWARNUNG für Band 7 aussprechen, auch wenns jetzt im ersten Teil noch nicht so offensichtlich ist.  
Sonst gibt es eigentlich nicht viel mehr zu sagen, außer: Viel Spaß beim Lesen _glühwein und kekse verteilt  
_Bis zum nächsten Advent, Lilyan (und auch noch wunderhübsche Grüße von XLilith)

* * *

**Once upon a December…**

‚FormularendeWas mache ich eigentlich hier? Schließlich haben ihre_Kupplungsversuche_ noch nie geholf-'

Eine Stimme riss mich aus meinen Gedanken. Irritiert blickte ich auf, sah die Geräuschquelle vor mir stehen. Bathilda Bagshot. Mit der Hand vor meiner Nase wedelnd.

„Schön, dass du mit den Gedanken wieder hier bist, Albus", meinte sie vergnügt. „Ich möchte dir jemanden vorstellen." Sie wandte sich zur Tür.

Ihrem Blick folgend sah ich einen gelangweilt aussehenden jungen Mann ins Zimmer treten. Als er mich bemerkte, fuhr er sich breit grinsend mit der Hand durch seine goldenen Locken. „Gar nicht so schlecht…"

…_das_ war der Anfang vom Ende.


	3. Törchen Nr 3

**Date:** 3. Dezember

**Author:** Sarista

**Category:** Shortstory

**Characters/Pairing:** Severus Snape

**Genre:** General

**Rating:**G

**Disclaimer:**Die Hintergründe, Charaktere und Inspiration lieferte JK Rowling, außer der Idee an sich gehört mir nichts und ich will hiermit kein Geld verdienen.

**(A/N):**Dieses Jahr beleuchte ich Weihnachten mal aus der Sicht unseres liebsten Zaubertrankprofessors und ich hoffe ihr habt dabei genau so viel Spaß, wie ich beim Schreiben! Fröhliche Weihnachten wünscht

Sarista

* * *

**Oh du fröhliche Weihnachtszeit, alle Jahre wieder!**

Mürrisch drehte Severus sich noch mal um und versuchte das Kissen über seinen Kopf zu ziehen ohne endgültig aufzuwachen. Vergeblich. Jetzt war er wach und konnte es nicht mehr ignorieren, das laute Klingeln, die nervtötende Melodie, es ließ sich nicht ausschalten.

Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt!

Wie er diese Zeit doch hasste!

Nicht dass die fröhliche Stimmung der Schüler schon schlimm genug wäre, nein, Jahr für Jahr quälte Albus ihn mit einem neuen Trick. Im letzten Jahr hatte ihn ein Mistelzweig durch das gesamte Schulhaus verfolgt, das Jahr davor waren überall in seinen Räumen plötzlich Weihnachtssterne aufgetaucht – eine Muggelpflanze in rot, konnte man etwas mehr hassen? – was würde es dieses Jahr sein? Die über seiner Tür angebrachten Glöckchen kannte er schon, ebenso wie die dauerhaft erklingenden Weihnachtslieder im Gang. Was konnte noch schlimmer sein?

Nachdem Severus weitere fünf Minuten verzweifelt versucht hatte, die Weihnachtszeit durch pure Gedankenkraft zu überspringen, stand er schlecht gelaunt auf. Schon auf dem Weg ins Bad stolperte er über mehrere Mistelzweige, die aufgrund seiner Abwehrzauber (man ist ja nicht völlig unvorbereitet nach dem Desaster im letzten Jahr) eingegangen und runter gefallen waren.

Wenn Severus trotz schlechter Laune sein gutes Herz hätte nutzen können, hätte er schon im Vorfeld alle Schüler bedauert, die ihm heute über den Weg laufen würden. Aber sein gutes Herz war sowieso kaum im Zusammenhang mit Schülern in Gebrauch und erst recht nicht kurz vor Weihnachten. Oh wie er sich freute ihnen die gute Laune zu verderben! Das würde ein Spaß werden!

Fast hätte Severus sogar vor Freude gegrinst, doch dann trat er aus seinen Räumen und jegliches Heben der Mundwinkel verging bereits im Ansatz.

Weihnachtswichtel! Die schlimmere Variante der Hauselfen!

Hastig wich Severus in seine Räume zurück und verriegelte die Tür. Das hatte er sich bestimmt nur eingebildet. Nicht einmal Dumbledore konnte so grausam sein und ihm singende Weihnachtswichtel schicken!

Langsam öffnete Severus die Tür einen Spalt und guckte raus - und schnell wieder zu - sie waren noch da.

Er atmete ein paar Mal tief durch und ging dann langsam wieder in den Gang.

Einfach nicht beachten, dann verschwinden sie bestimmt von ganz alleine.

Severus war noch nie so schnell in die Große Halle gegangen wie an diesem Morgen, aber er konnte die Wichtel einfach nicht abhängen. Dass die Schüler sie absolut niedlich fanden, machte die Situation natürlich auch nicht besser. Obwohl das Abziehen von Punkten für jeden Blick oder Kommentar schon befriedigend gewesen war.

Während des Frühstücks hatte er dann fast schon Ruhe, bevor es auf dem Weg zum Unterricht weiter ging mit der Qual. Der Gesang der Wichtel schien lauter zu werden und auch in höhere Tonlagen zu gelangen. Oder bildete Severus sich das nur ein?

Zum Glück war es der letzte Tag vor den Ferien und er konnte sich bis Silvester einfach in seine Räume einschließen. Ein kleine Stimme in seinem Kopf versuchte ihn daran zu erinnern, dass das die letzten Jahre auch nicht funktioniert hatte, aber noch mehr schlechte Nachrichten verkraftete Severus nicht, nicht mal wenn sie aus dem eigenen Unterbewusstsein kamen.

Es braucht eigentlich nicht erwähnt werden, dass die folgenden Unterrichtsstunden für die Schüler die schlimmsten im gesamten Schuljahr wurden, oder? Es ist auch klar, dass Severus in den Freistunden ungewöhnlich viel rote Tinte beim Korrigieren von Hausaufgaben verbrauchte. Die Schüler versuchten es zwar, aber nicht alle konnten ihm entkommen und er hat an diesem Tag mehr Punkte abgezogen als so mancher Lehrer im gesamten Jahr.

All das hob seine Laune aber nicht genug, um den drei Unglücklichen, die am Abend Strafarbeit bei ihm hatten, irgendeine Hilfe zu sein. Oh nein, sie mussten leiden, für jeden Wichtel, jedes Weihnachtslied und jeden verfluchten Weihnachtsstern, den Dumbledore doch wieder in den Kerker eingeschleust hatte. Sie sprachen noch lange nach ihrem Abschluss von dieser einen Strafarbeit, mit gesenkter Stimme und ohne die unzähligen Albträume deswegen zu erwähnen.

Völlig erschöpft lehnte Severus sich in seinem Sessel zurück und griff mit zitternder Hand nach dem Weinglas. Es gab keine passenden Worte mehr für seinen derzeitigen Zustand: Aschfahl im Gesicht, die Haare elektrisch geladen, so dass ein Teil in alle Richtungen abstand, dazu zerwühlte Kleidung mit etlichen Rissen. Das beängstigende aber war das Grinsen, ein breites, unnatürlich übersteigertes Grinsen.

Oh ja, er hatte es geschafft! Es war ein stundenlanger Kampf gewesene – ohne Magie mit purer Verzweiflungskraft – ein Kampf wie man ihn nie zuvor in Hogwarts gesehen hatte! Blut und Schweiß hatte es ihn gekostet, ganz zu schweigen von seiner Ehre, aber – und das war das einzig wichtige – er hatte gesiegt!

Nach stundenlangem Ringen um die Macht, hatte er, Severus Snape, schließlich alle Weihnachtswichtel geknebelt und in die Abstellkammer unweit des Gryffindor Turms gesperrt, sie waren WEG! Einen solchen Triumph hatte er nie genossen, würde er wohl auch nie wieder genießen.

Über eine Woche hatte er genau geplant und sich auf diesen Tag vorbereitet. Es hatte funktioniert, morgen würde er den vierundzwanzigsten Dezember ohne Wichtel feiern. Er hatte alle Mistelzweige verbrannt und auch die Weihnachtssterne waren dank beharrlichem Gießen mit diversen Tränken eingegangen. Es waren lange, qualvolle Tage gewesen, aber dafür konnte er Weihnachten nun in Ruhe überstehen.

Beinahe schon euphorisch sprang Severus auf, so hatte er sich noch nie gefühlt! Er wollte gerade zu einem lauten Lachen ansetzten, als … was war das? … diese Melodie … das konnte nicht sein, nicht hier, nicht heute …

Severus drehte sich langsam um und sah sich einer neuen Gruppe Weihnachtswichtel gegenüber. In seinen Räumen! Singend! Nach all den Mühen!

Resigniert ließ Severus sich in den Sessel zurückfallen, warf das Weinglas an die gegenüberliegende Wand und tat etwas, was er seit seinem fünften Lebensjahr nicht mehr getan hatte. Zu den laut gesungenen Weichnachtsliedern der Wichtel weinte Severus Snape wie ein kleines Kind.

Wahnsinnige Kopfschmerzen dank einer durchweinten Nacht, Weihnachtssterne überall und singende und mittlerweile auch tanzende Weihnachtswichtel im Gang hinter ihm … Severus wollte einfach nur sterben!

Er hatte sich den ganzen Tag durch die Schule gequält und wusste, dass auch seine Räume nicht die Ruhe bringen würden, die er so dringend benötigte. Er hatte Dumbledore angefleht, hatte ewig gebettelt, aber der Direktor ließ sich nicht erweichen, Severus sollte Weihnachten feiern und wenn er dazu gezwungen werden musste.

Ungläubig, wütend, deprimiert – was waren noch gleich die anderen Phasen der Trauer? – Severus hatte sie auf jeden Fall alle hinter sich und schwebte jetzt in der völligen Leere. Wie hatte er das nur die letzten Jahre überlebt? Warum hatte er sich noch nicht umgebracht (oder Dumbledore, je nachdem in welcher der Trauerphasen er sich befand)?

In seinem Zimmer angekommen, lief er aufgebracht auf und ab. Gerade als er seinen Kopf nur noch gegen die nächstgelegene Wand schlagen wollte, hört er es: Stille! Keine Weihnachtslieder, keine Glocken.

Severus drehte sich langsam um, betrachtete erstaunt sein Refugium. Woher kam diese Erlösung?

Auf dem Tisch sah er einen silbernen Umschlag, mit einem großen M als Siegel.

Lieber Severus,

ich ahne, dass Dumbledore dich auch dieses Jahr wieder tyrannisiert und hoffe, dass die Abwehrzauber, die ich mitgeschickt habe, helfen. So sehr du es auch verfluchst, wünsche ich dir frohe Weihnachten, freue dich wenigstens darüber, dass du es nach dem heutigen Tag wieder für ein Jahr überstanden hast.

Ich wünsche dir auch ein entspanntes Neujahrsfest und viel Spaß mit deinem Weihnachtsgeschenk,

Lucius

Ach ja, Lucius dachte jedes Jahr an ihn, obwohl sie sonst keinen sehr engen Kontakt mehr hielten. In Slytherin fand man eben wahre Freunde! Auch wenn sie nicht bedingungslos für einen sterben würden, so schickten sie doch Wichtelabwehrzauber zu Weihnachten und das war Severus im Moment deutlich mehr wert.

Ausgestattet mit neu erwachten Lebensgeistern öffnete er das Päckchen von Lucius. Lächelnd zog er sich auf seinen Sessel zurück und genoss die nächste Stunde in aller Ruhe die große Packung feinster Weihnachtspralinen. Das hatte er völlig vergessen, all die leckere Schokolade zu Weihnachten, die Pralinen und Zaubertafeln, den Zimt und das Marzipan, die Welt konnte so schön sein!

Wohlig seufzend lehnte er sich zurück und fragte sich, ob es sich nicht doch lohnen würde, ein bisschen erfreuter auf das nächste Weihnachten zu blicken. Dann erblickte er jedoch den letzten, mittlerweile verkohlten Weihnachtsstern, schüttelte schnell den Kopf und beschloss nächstes Jahr doch lieber zu verreisen, weit weg. Ob es einen Ort gab, um Dumbledore zu entkommen? Einen Versuch war es wert, er würde gleich anfangen zu planen. Vorher genoss Severus aber noch die Weihnachtspralinen und ohne es zu bemerken – Dumbledore wäre sicher stolz auf ihn –summte er dabei leise ein Weihnachtslied.

Oh du fröhliche Weihnachtszeit, alle Jahre wieder!

Ende


	4. Törchen Nr 4

**Date:** 4. Dezember

**Author:** kslchen

**Category:** Drabble

**Characters:** Ginny (in den Nebenrollen: Harry und sein Heldenkomplex)

**Genre:** Drama

**Rating:** G

**Disclaimer: **Wie immer gehört alles JKR und wie immer verdient niemand auch nur das kleinste Bisschen Geld hier mit.

* * *

**Fool's**** Hope**

**  
**Es war Weihnachten und Ginny saß auf ihrem Bett und starrte eine Schneekugel an, die ihr Vater ihr vor sieben Jahren mitgebracht hatte, aus einem Souvenirladen in Godric's Hollow. Damals hatte sie sich gefreut, jetzt fand sie es geschmacklos – ein _Souvenirladen_ – und starrte trotzdem diese Schneekugel an, mit dieser Statue von drei Menschen darin, die man aufgestellt hatte, weil er _überlebt_ hatte und fand, dass er ein Idiot war, weil er niemals mehr zurückkommen würde, man überlebte so etwas nämlich nicht, einmal nicht und schon gar nicht zweimal und trotzdem saß sie dort und starrte und hoffte einfach.


	5. Törchen Nr 5

**Date:** 5. Dezember

**Author:**kleine Alraune

**Category:**Short Story

**Characters/Pairing:**Hermione

**Genre:**General

**Rating:**PG

**Disclaimer:**Alle Charaktere gehören J.K. Rowling, das Ginger Ale gehört Natürlich mir

**A/N:**Euch allen eine schöne Adventszeit, und viel Spaß mit diesem Kalender

* * *

**Normale Weihnacht**

Nie hätte sie gedacht, dass ihr ihre Heimatstadt einmal so klein und unbedeutend vorkommen würde. Natürlich war es nicht London oder Liverpool, aber es war eine schöne Stadt, mit einem großen College, von dem sie schon in der Grundschule geträumt hatte.

Doch jetzt, wo sie Hogwarts gesehen hatte kam ihr das alles albern vor.

Wie hätte sie nur eine Solche Schulbildung weiterbringen sollen, die grauen Blazer, das gerade schlichte Gebäude und der „normale" Unterricht. Hätte sie das glücklich gemacht?

Und nun stand sie da, inmitten von Muggeln, mit einem wunderschönen Zauberstab aus Weinrebenholz, den sie nicht benutzen durfte und einer unglaublich schlechten Weihnachtsstimmung. Sie war auf gewisse Weise glücklich hier zu sein, bei ihren Eltern und in der Welt die immer ihre gewesen war, aber doch vermisste sie die Zauberwelt sehr, vor allem nachdem sie nun endlich Freunde gefunden hatte.

Und jetzt wurde sie auch noch von ihrer Suche nach Nicolas Flamel abgehalten und durch den Schneeregen zum Supermarkt geschickt.

In Hogwarts war man frei, man konnte lernen und soviel Neues entdecken.

Frustriert betrachtete Hermione wie sich die kitschige Fensterdekoration der Geschäfte in den Pfützen spiegelte. Nicht mal richtigen Schnee gab es hier.

Pulvrigen, dichten, weißen Schnee wie in Hogwarts.

Oh, bestimmt hatten die Jungen schon herausgefunden wer Flamel war und hatten etwas unternommen - gegen Snape - anstatt ihr Hedwig zu schicken.

Sie würde nach Hogwarts kommen und alle Geheimnisse wären schon gelüftet.

Und wer konnte wissen ob die beiden sie nicht schon längst vergessen hatten?

Sie saß hier fest in diesem Kaff ohne Magie, ohne Schnee, ohne Freunde.

Voll Wut trat sie gegen eine leere Dose Ginger Ale, die träge die Straße entlang rollte und erst zu Füßen einer Frau zum Liegen kam.

Hermione erschrak als sie erkannte, wer da zwischen den Einkaufstüten hervorlugte.

Es war Professor Sprout, dick eingewickelt in einen brombeerfarbenen Umhang grinste sie selig zurück.

„Miss Granger, ich wusste gar nicht, dass sie hier wohnen."

„Oh doch, schon mein Leben lang.", ein bisschen Stolz schwang in ihrer Stimme mit.

„Ich bleibe über Weihnachten bei meiner Cousine, die arme hat sich den Knöchel verstaucht. Soll ich dich irgendwo mit hin apparieren?"

„Nein danke ich muss noch einkaufen.", Hermiones Gesicht hatte sich aufgehellt.

„Na dann sehen wir uns wohl in Hogwarts, frohe Weihnachten."

„Ihnen auch frohe Weihnachten, Professor!"

Hermione beobachtete gespannt wie die Lehrerin um die Ecke bog und lauschte dem leisen „Plopp", das sie zurücklies.

Sie war wohl doch nicht so allein in dieser Welt.

Mit neuer Vorfreude auf das Weihnachtsfest und vor allem auf Hogwarts beeilte sie sich um zum Supermarkt zu kommen.

Schließlich hatte sie noch einen Flamel zu finden.


	6. Törchen Nr 6

**Date:** 6. Dezember

**Author:** Kerimaya

**Category:** Drabble

**Characters/Pairing:** Neville/Albus Potter

**Genre:**Fluff/Drama

**Rating:** G

**Disclaimer/A/N:** Ich besitze keinen der Charaktere und mache mit dieser Geschichte keinen Profit (nur die Befriedigung mal wieder Rampensau zu spielen) HP und alles andere gehören J.K. Rowling.

* * *

Die Sonne ging langsam auf. Noch immer hingen die Regenwolken der letzten Nacht am Himmel; in der Ferne grollte es dumpf, während der Donner sich langsam beruhigte.

Neville verließ gerade den Schlafsaal des Gryffindor Turms. Er hatte den kleinen Albus holen wollen, der versprochen hatte, beim Schneiden der Tannen zu helfen. Allerdings hatte er Potter nicht finden können.

Auf seinem Weg kam er am Rektorat vorbei. Der Gargoyle saß nicht davor. Alarmiert ging Neville die Treppe hinauf. Im Rektorenzimmer war alles unberührt. Nur unter dem Porträt des ehemaligen Rektors Severus Snape lag die eingerollte Gestalt von Albus Potter.

Er schlief.


	7. Törchen Nr 7

**Date:** 7. Dezember  
**Author:** Cygna/Nessie/averagefan  
C**ategory:** böz? ööh kein plan XD  
C**haracters/pairing:**Gred, Forge (NOTE THE COMMA!)  
G**enre:** General  
R**ating:** PG  
**Warning:**Spoiler Buch 7  
**Disclaimer:**Tom Cruise ist geistig gesund, Nicole Richie ist ein fettes Schwein, der Papst trägt gern Strapse und mir gehören die Rechte. Finde den Fehler!  
**A/N:**Ja, ich bin auch mal wieder mit von der Partie, nach einem (oder zwei??) Jahr(en) Abstinenz. Und Omg!! Cyggi hat keinen Slash geschrieben! Was ist da los??

Haja, ein bisschen angsty!Gen-Fluff, aber muss ja auch mal. Ich wünsche euch ne Frohe Weihnacht, seid nicht traurig, denn auch wenn die Septologie zu Ende ist, das Fandom stirbt nicht so einfach :)

* * *

"Also so hab ich mir das ja nicht vorgestellt." Fred blickte an sich herunter.

"Was?" Sein Bruder sah ihn verwirrt an. "Auf dem Klo ist ein Wichtel eingesperrt?"

Fred rollte die Augen und trat auf Georges andere Seite. "SO HAB ICH MIR DAS NICHT VORGESTELLT." brüllte er ihm ins Ohr.

"Aaah, brauchst ja nich gleich so zu schreien! Ich bin doch nicht taub!"

Fred lachte und rollte mit den Augen. "Jaja, und ich bin nicht tot."

George verzog das Gesicht und legte dann den Kopf schief. "Was dachtest du wär anders?"

"Ich weiß nicht..." Fred setzte sich auf den Kronleuchter und baumelte mit den Beinen. "Das ganze Tot-Sein. Ich dachte das tät mehr weh."

George sah stirnrunzelnd zu seinem Bruder hoch. "Wie ist es?"

"Die Luft hier oben? Toll, schön frisch, aber auch ein wenig verbrannt."

"Nein, du Schwachkopf. Das Tot-Sein."

Fred kratzte sich am Kinn und ließ sich dann kopfüber von einer Strebe hängen.

"Ein bisschen wie eingeschlafene Füße. Aber ich bin ja auch nicht wirklich tot."

"Warum eigentlich nicht?"

"Nerv ich dich oder was?"

"Nein! Aber warum bist du... naja ein Geist."

"Irgendwie müssen ja Poltergeiste entstehen. Ron wär ein ziemlich langweiliger Poltergeist, findest du nicht?"

George lachte. Da hatte sein Bruder wohl recht. Trotzdem. Seinen Bruder da oben von Kerzen durchleuchtet zu sehen - das war dann doch etwas anderes.

Besagter schwebte gerade zu ihm herab und blieb kopfüber vor ihm hängen.

"Warum guckst du so komisch?"

"Ach ich weiß nicht..."

"Na los, sag schon."

"Mensch Fred, du bist tot! Was soll schon sein!"

Fred rollte sich in der Luft, so dass er nun wieder richtig herum auf dem Boden stand. Er breitete die Arme aus. "Aber ich bin doch noch hier."

George guckte traurig und stieß Fred seinen Finger in den Bauch - und geradewegs durch ihn durch. "Aber nicht wirklich. Das ist es ja."

Fred nickte. "Ja... aber ich bin hier. Ich bin direkt bei dir." Er trat einen Schritt vor und direkt in seinen Bruder hinein. George fröstelte. "Lass das. Das ist kalt."

Fred trat zurück. "Egal. Dann bin ich halt kalt statt warm. Dann unterscheidet mich das eben von anderen. Aber wenn dir kalt ist wirst du an mich denken."

Er legte seinem Bruder die durchsichtig schimmernden Hände auf die Schulter. "Ich lasse dich nicht allein."

Georges Schultern fühlten sich an wie betäubt. Er nickte.

"Gut. Und jetzt lass uns Geschenke suchen. Durch Wände gehen zu können hat eben doch so seine Vorteile."


	8. Törchen Nr 8

**Date:** 8. Dezember

**Author:** Kitsune-to-Neko

**Category:** Short Story

**Characters/Pairing:** Neville Longbottom/ Bellatrix Lestrange

**Genre:** Horror

**Rating:** K+

**Disclaimer:** Natürlich gehört mir hier gar nix, sondern alles JKR und WB

**A/N:** folgt erst am ende, ich hoffe ihr verzeiht.

* * *

**Christmas Carol?**

Außerhalb des Gebäudes war alles dunkel. Eigentlich war gerade die Tatsache, dass es schon um 16 Uhr zu dämmern begann, ein Teil der wunderbar kuscheligen Weihnachtsstimmung. Doch fehlte sie an diesem Abend völlig. Das mochte daran liegen, dass sämtliche warm-leuchtenden Kerzen entfernt waren und nur schwach durch die Dunkelheit zu ihm herüber glommen.

In diesem Jahr brannte kein Adventskranz im Fenster des Wildhüters, denn der dichte Schnee, der seit zwei Wochen fast ununterbrochen fiel hatte die neue Direktorin Hogwarts – Minerva McGonagall – dazu veranlasst Hagrid, nebst Saurüden ein Quartier innerhalb der Schlossmauern zuzuteilen. Auch ihm hatte sie nahe gelegt nicht weiterhin die Gewächshäuser zu benutzen, sondern seine botanischen Schützlinge in den Kerkern unterzubringen. Aber er war sich nicht sicher, ob es nicht besser wäre die Pflanzen möglichst weit weg von den Schulgebäuden zu halten. Der eine oder andere Ableger mochte sich allzu wohl im Kerker fühlen und Neville wollte die Schüler nicht unnötigen Gefahren aussetzen.

So machte er sich jeden dritten Abend auf den Weg, um nach dem Rechten zu sehen, denn trotz der Bemühungen den Schnee in den Griff zu bekommen, waren die Wege schon nach ein paar Stunden wieder unpassierbar. Und die Dächer der Gewächshäuser drohten unter dem Gewicht der Schneemassen zusammenzubrechen. Neville musste sicher gehen, dass sie nicht seine Pflanzen begruben.

Er zog die Mütze etwas tiefer in die Stirn, bevor er die Tür öffnete. Das hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt. Ein Sturm kam auf. Wenn er nicht die Nacht bei seinen Pflanzen verbringen wollte, musste er sich beeilen. Die Laterne hielt er dicht vor sich, während er sich mit dem Zauberstab einen Weg durch den meterhohen Schnee bahnte.

Der Wind verstärkte sich und trug ganz leicht eine Frauenstimme zu ihm. "Neville...", säuselte sie. Der Kräuterkunde-Lehrer hielt kurz inne. Hinter ihm fielen lautlos, die von ihm zuvor aufgetürmten Wände zusammen. Neville Longbottom war eine kleine dunkle Insel in einer rein weißen Welt. Er beschloss, dass ihm der Wind nur einen Streich gespielt hatte und setzte seinen Weg fort. Er wünschte sich heißen Tee.

"Neville..." Die Stimme war lauter als zuvor und sie kam ihm bekannt vor. Dem jungen Mann lief ein Schauer über den Rücken. Ein näher kommendes Lachen bestätigte seine Befürchtung. Der Wind schien es mit sich zu tragen. Ein irres Lachen...

"Aber sie ist tot...", flüsterte er tonlos. Das Lachen war jetzt ganz nah. Und es war hinter ihm!

Durch den dicken Winterumhang spürte Neville einen eisigen Hauch.

"Hab ich dich!" Das nervenzermürbende Lachen ertönte erneut. Langsam drehte er sich um.

Mitten im Schneesturm stand Bellatrix Lestrange und grinste ihn an. Sie trug exakt die Kleidung, die sie im Kampf um Hogwarts getragen hatte. Nur an ihrem Hals blitzte kurz etwas silbrig auf. Haare und Kleidung waren durch den Wind ununterbrochen in Bewegung.

Neville machte einen Ausfallschritt nach hinten. "Was willst du?", keuchte er. "Du bist tot!" Er rief das letzte, als hoffte er, sie würde alleine dadurch verschwinden.

Sie kicherte. "Kleiner Junge... Hat dir deine Mutti nie die Geschichte vom Geist der Weihnacht vorgelesen?" Den Kopf hatte sie in einem unnatürlichen Winkel zur Seite geneigt.

Langsam erholte sich Neville von dem ersten Schock. Er würde nicht auf ihre Provokationen eingehen ... Er war nicht mehr 15 Jahre alt! Trotzdem versetzte ihm die Erwähnung seiner Mutter aus dem Munde dieser Frau einen Stich, der Wut, Trauer und auch Angst rinnen ließ.

Die Schneeflocken, vom Wind getrieben, bildeten einen immer dichter werdenden Vorhang und Bellatrix wurde schemenhafter.

"Ich habe keine Angst vor dir! Die Toten sind machtlos...", sagte Neville und versuchte seiner Stimme einen festen, bestimmten Ton zu geben. Seine Funktion als Lehrer hatte ihm ein sichereres Auftreten verliehen – Genau wie die Tatsache, dass er damals die widerliche Schlange getötet hatte. Und zwar mit Godric Gryffindors Schwert.

Bellatrix schmollte. Und dann - War sie plötzlich verschwunden. Er hob seine Laterne hoch. Protestierend flackerte die Kerze darin auf. Er drehte sich einmal um die eigene Achse, aber er erkannte nur seinen eigenen, verzerrten Schatten durch die sich immer noch aufbäumende Flamme.

War er so müde? Oder spielten ihm die dicken Flocken einen Streich?

Er begann gerade wieder seinen Weg nach Hause, als plötzlich: "BUH!" Sie war direkt hinter ihm aufgetaucht und hatte dieses Wort genau in sein Ohr gesprochen. Gleichzeitig war es ihm, als sei er mit einem Eimer Eiswasser übergossen worden. Vor Schreck hätte er beinahe die Laterne fallen gelassen.

Das irre Lachen ertönte erneut. "Du hast also keine Angst. Der große, starke, mächtige Neville Longbottom...Sag, hat sich eigentlich jemand dafür interessiert, welche Heldentat du vollbracht hast?" Neville schloss die Augen und atmete tief ein. Die kalte Luft tat ihm in den Lungen weh. _Ja sie hatten sich dafür interessiert...alle, _sagte er zu sich selbst.

"Waren Mammi und Vati stolz auf dich?", sie flüsterte diesmal in sein rechtes Ohr.

Die Wut begann in Professor Longbottom die Oberhand zu gewinnen. Er schlug nach ihr, doch es war nur, als habe er seine Hand inklusive des Handschuhs unter die Eisschicht des großen Sees getaucht. Sie war tatsächlich nur ein Geist. "Verschwinde dahin wo du hingehörst!", rief er.

Bellatrix hatte ihre Strafe erhalten. Sie war gestorben, aber reichte ihm das? Hatte er nicht in seinen schwachen Momenten gewollt, dass sie Höllenqualen litt?

Das Kichern näherte sich ihm wieder und schnitt sich scharf in seine Gedanken.

Die Eiskristalle wurden immer heftiger vom Wind in sein Gesicht gepeitscht. Als habe sich das Wetter auf die Seite seiner Peinigerin geschlagen.

"Willst du wissen, was deine Mommy rief?...Dein Daddy hat gewinselt..." Je wütender er selbst, desto fröhlicher schien Mrs. Lestrange zu werden. Sie tanzte um Neville herum, ließ sich mit dem wütenden Schneesturm treiben. Bald war es, als würde sie selbst halb aus Schneeflocken und Eiskristallen, halb aus fahlen Wolkenfetzen bestehen.

Neville schluckte seine Wut herunter. Er musste das Schloss erreichen. Er musste raus. Raus aus diesem Schnee, der ihn trotz der dicken Kleidung immer mehr betäubte und fort von dieser Irren, die seinem Gesicht immer näher kam, um sich an seinem von Erinnerungen geplagten nach Innen gekehrten Blick zu weiden. Fort von diesem Lachen, das von den Bäumen des verbotenen Waldes vervielfältigt und zurückgeworfen wurde.

Der verbotene Wald?

Der junge Lehrer stoppte. Er ging in die falsche Richtung! Schemenhaft zeichnete sich die dunkle Wand aus Bäumen hinter den Schneeflocken ab.

Bellatrix war nur wenige Millimeter hinter ihm und kicherte wie ein kleines Mädchen. Sie beugte sich vor. "Na, wohin gehen wir Professor?", flüsterte sie und eine eisige Wange berührte Neville. Verzweifelt schaute er sich um, doch durch den Sturm konnte er die Lichter Hogwarts nicht erkennen. Angestrengt dachte Neville nach.

"In den Wald", sagte er mehr zu sich selbst. Dort würde er immerhin ein wenig geschützter sein, versuchte er sich innerlich zu beruhigen. Mrs. Lestrange begann erneut zu singen:" Ein kleiner Lehrer ging in den düstren Wald. Dort war es finster und auch so bitter-kalt!" Die beiden letzten Silben hatte sie wieder in sein Gesicht gesungen und starrte ihn aus großen schwarzen Augen an. Der Wind riss an den Haaren und verlieh ihr ein noch wilderes Aussehen. "Sag, was schenkt dir Mutti zu Weihnachten? Ein Bon-Bon-Papierchen?" Der Tanz begann von neuem, als Neville die Bäume erreichte.

Im Wald lag wesentlich weniger Schnee, denn die Bäume schlossen nach oben zu gut ab. Dafür ruhte auf den Ästen der Tannen das Gewicht der weißen Pracht. Überall knarzten und ächzten die Bäume unter ihrer Last und das Echo dieses Aufstöhnens vermischte sich mit dem Heulen des Windes. Hinzu kam Bellas Kichern. Professor Longbottom war am Ende seiner Kräfte. Der Marsch durch den Sturm und die meterhohen Schneeberge hatte ihn ausgelaugt.

Er ließ sich zwischen die Wurzeln eines Baumes fallen und zog die Beine an, um möglichst wenig Angriffsfläche zu bieten. Neben ihm ließ sich die schattenhafte Gestalt Bellas nieder. "Du bist groß geworden." Sie schmiegte sich mit einem Grinsen an ihn. "Lass mich dir eine Geschichte erzählen...", begann sie.

-#

Hagrid ließ einen roten Lichtblitz aufsteigen, als er endlich den schon seit Stunden vermissten Kräuterkunde Lehrer fand. "Merlin sei Dank." Er kniete sich vor die zusammengekauerte zitternde Gestalt. Neville schien ihn gar nicht wahr zu nehmen. Die Lippen waren schon bläulich und aus dem Gesicht des jungen Mannes war jede Farbe gewichen.

"Hier trink 'nen Schluck..." Er hielt ihm den Flachmann Feuerwhiskey unter die Nase. Doch Neville starrte nur auf eine Stelle am Waldboden. Kaum hörbar flüsterte er: " Wo ist sie? Ich höre ihr Lachen..." Er blickte kurz um sich. Auch der Wildhüter horchte, aber er konnte nur den Wind hören.

Hagrid legte die Stirn besorgt in Falten. "Hier is keiner." Verwirrt folgte er Nevilles Blick, der wieder etwas auf dem Boden zu fixieren schien. Etwas glitzerte dort unter der Schneeschicht.

Hagrid langte hinüber. Es war ein Amulett. So behutsam er konnte, öffnete der Wildhüter den Verschluss. Einige Scherben rieselten in den Schnee. In der einen Hälfte hatte sich offensichtlich ein Spiegel befunden, aus der anderen blickte ihn Bellatrix Lestrange an, den Mund zu einem bösen Lächeln verzogen. Es klackte, als Hagrid das Amulett schnell wieder schloss. Auf der Rückseite war es eingedrückt.

Der Wildhüter blickte auf. Zwischen den Bäumen sah er rötlich-braunes Fell. Er nickte in diese Richtung. "Frohe Weihnachten!" Er steckte die Kette in eine der vielen Taschen des Maulwurfmantels. Minerva sollte sicher gehen, dass sie kein Unheil mehr anrichtete. Dann widmete er sich wieder Neville. " Sie is wech und nu trink ersma was. Tut gut."

Neville hustete zur Erleichterung des Wildhüters, als er einen großzügigen Schluck nahm. Langsam kehrte die Farbe in sein Gesicht zurück.

Der Sturm legte sich langsam, als die beiden sich auf den Weg machten und endlich konnte er auch wieder die einladend warmen Kerzen des Schlosses sehen.

* * *

**A/N:** So ich hoffe sie hat euch gefallen. Dies war mein erster Versuch am "Horror" Genre. Ich weiß der Nervenkitzel hält sich in Grenzen ;) aber uns gefiel eigentlich die Vorstellung, dass es noch eine kleine Konfrontation zwischen den beiden gibt. Eigentlich ist es nur denkbar, dass Bella auch einige Vorkehrungen für den Fall ihres Ablebens getroffen hat.

Und wegen der ganzen Kälte und dem Schnee verteilen wir jetzt noch 'ne Runde Kakao an euch

Alles Liebe

Anna und Coram


	9. Törchen Nr 9

**Date:** 9. Dezember

**Authors:** Lilyan & XLilith

**Category:** Drabble

**Characters / Pairing:** Albus / Aberforth / Adriana Dumbledore / Gellert Grindelwald

**Genre:** General

**Rating:** G

**Disclaimer:** Alles gehört JKR und wir verdienen klarerweise auch kein Geld damit.

**A/N:** Da sind wir wieder mit dem 2. Drabble unseres 4-Teilers :) Jetzt muss ich wieder eine ganz große SPOILERWARNUNG schreiben, da in der Story eine wesentliche Tatsache aus dem 7. Band vorkommt. Zudem sollte noch erwähnt werden, dass das Treffen der beiden laut Buch im Sommer stattfand, wir das aber umgeändert hatten, weil es uns besser zu Story gepasst hatte (wem es nicht aufgefallen war – es war wegen dem Titel Once upon a December). Zu diesem Teil sollte ich noch sagen, dass sie in Gellert Grindelwalds POV geschrieben ist (das erste war von Albus).  
Sonst wünschen wir eine schöne weitere Adventszeit – Lilyan & XLilith

* * *

…**when you were gone…**

Ich hatte sie getötet. Ich hatte es geschafft. Ariana Dumbledore war tot.  
Sie, die das letzte Hindernis zwischen uns war.

Aberforth und Albus hatten nicht mitbekommen, wer für ihren Tod verantwortlich war, es hätte dank unseres Streits jeder sein können.

Es war schwierig meinen Triumph zu verbergen, als ich zu Aberforth sah, dessen gequälter Schrei die Stille durchbrach.

Ein Blick auf Albus ließ mich erstarren. Er weinte stumme Tränen. Ich wusste, er liebte seine kleine Schwester… aber so sehr?

Ich tat das einzige, was mir richtig erschien – ich floh. Und dies war das letzte Mal, dass ich Albus sah, bis…


	10. Törchen Nr 10

**Date:** 10. Dezember

**Author:** Cissylein

**Category:** Shortstory

**Characters/Pairing:** Lily & James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin

**Genre:** Drama

**Rating:**G

**Disclaimer:**Die Idee ist von mir, aber das ganze Drama an sich von Joanne.

**A/N:** Mein Emo-Türchen dieses Jahr … traurig, romantisch (schnulzig?) … muss halt auch mal sein (Buch 7 kennt mittlerweile sicher jeder - wer nicht, sollte mal besser nicht lesen).

* * *

Ein Windstoß in ihrem Rücken zerzauste das rote Haar, das unter ihrer Mütze hervorlugte. Hastig schob sie sich durch die Wohnungstür, konnte aber nicht verhindern, dass die Böe Schneeflocken und frostige Kälte in das warme Wohnzimmer trug, und die Seiten des Tagespropheten durcheinander brachte, in dem Sirius gerade vertieft war. Er blickte jedoch nicht einmal auf, sondern suchte mit konzentrierter Miene nach dem Satz bei dem er stehen geblieben war. 

Remus Lupin stand vor dem Weihnachtsbaum und blickte etwas ratlos auf zwei Christbaumkugeln, die in seinen Händen lagen, doch als er sie kommen hörte, hob er den Kopf und lächelte ihr zu.

Sie erwiderte sein Lächeln und zog sich schweigend die Mütze vom Kopf. Die Hitze im Raum begann angenehm auf ihrer Haut zu prickeln und für einen Moment schloss sie die Augen und genoss den Frieden der sie umgab.

Ein Scheppern durchbrach die Stille. James Potter schob sich rückwärts durch die Küchentür, auf seinen Armen ein Tablett balancierend. „Da bist du ja", sagte er fröhlich, als er sich umdrehte und Lily entdeckte.

Jetzt blickte auch Sirius von seinem Tagespropheten auf, eine tiefe Falte auf der Stirn. „Oh, hallo Lily", sagte er etwas abwesend, so als brauchte er einen Moment um von den gelesenen Informationen, die sich vor seinem inneren Auge abspielten, ins Jetzt zu schalten. Die Ernsthaftigkeit verschwand jedoch schnell wieder aus seinem Gesicht und er verdrehte sich fast den Hals, als er zu James hinter sich lugte. Dieser hatte noch immer Schwierigkeiten das Tablett so zu halten, dass der Inhalt der darauf platzierten Teetassen dort blieb wo er hingehörte.

„Wie kann man seine schwangere Frau nur allein herumlaufen lassen, bei dieser Hundekälte?", fragte er.

„Warte, ich helfe dir", sagte Lupin, der anscheinend froh war, die Christbaumkugeln für einen Moment aus der Hand legen zu können, und eilte zu James.

„Zumindest sitzt James nicht faul auf seinem Hosenboden herum", sagte Lily an Sirius gewandt und ließ ihren Blick auffällig über seine Beine gleiten, welche er auf einem Sessel deponiert hatte.

Sirius grinste sie schelmisch an. „Du hast gesagt: fühl dich wie zu Hause. So etwas nehme ich wörtlich!"

Lily schüttelte schmunzelnd den Kopf und beobachtete wie James das Tablett auf dem Tisch abstellte. „Liebling, ich würde mich in meinem eigenen Haus nicht zum Diener degradieren lassen. Habt ihr keine eigenen Familien bei denen ihr Weihnachten feiern könnt?", fragte sie mit einem theatralischen Seufzen.

Sirius lachte auf. „Oh, die Blacks wären bestimmt begeistert wenn ich plötzlich bei ihnen auftauchen würde!"

„Einen Spaß wäre es wert", sagte Lupin schmunzelnd, „die Gesichter dürften amüsant werden." Sein Blick fiel auf die beiden Christbaumkugeln, die auf seinem Platz lagen und er seufzte verzweifelt. „Rot oder Blau?", fragte er in die Runde und ließ die Kugeln von seinen Händen baumeln.

James musterte den Weihnachtsbaum konzentriert, dann nickte er. „Blau!" Er nahm Lupin die Kugel ab und merkte dabei nicht, wie Lily und Sirius über seinen Enthusiasmus als Hausmann grinsten. Mit zufriedener Miene vervollständigte er den Baumschmuck und blickte dann zu Lily, als sehe er sie zum ersten Mal. „Ich habe dich noch gar nicht richtig begrüßt", sagte er und ging eilig zu ihr. Eine Hand fuhr durch ihr Haar und er küsste sie auf die Stirn, während seine andere Hand zu ihrem Bauch glitt und zärtlich darüber streichelte. „Geht's dir gut?", fragte er leise.

Lily nickte lächelnd und küsste ihn auf den Mund.

„Wollt ihr Zucker in euren Tee?", fragte Sirius und schüttelte demonstrativ die Zuckerdose.

„Seht an, er macht sich nützlich", grinste James. „Nein danke, kein Zucker. Wo willst du dich hinsetzen?", fragte er wieder an Lily gewandt. „Ich kann dir auch noch ein Kissen holen!"

„James", sagte Lily mit einem Lachen. „Ich bin schwanger, nicht todkrank!" Sie ließ sich Lupin gegenüber auf einem Ohrensessel nieder.

„Hast du schon die Schlagzeilen gelesen, James?", fragte Sirius.

„Ich hatte es vor, aber irgendjemand hat sich den Tagespropheten sofort geschnappt als er hier eintrudelte und ihn seitdem nicht mehr aus der Hand gelegt."

Sirius blieb ernst. „Die Todesser haben in einer Siedlung ein kleines Fest veranstaltet. Drei Zauberer liegen in St. Mungos."

Lupin schüttelte träge den Kopf.

„Was hatten sie denn verbrochen?", fragte James mit eiserner Miene.

„Nun, die Tatsache, dass sie _Halb_- und _Schlammblüter_ waren, sind für die Todesser wohl ausschlaggebende Argumente für ein Verbrechen!", entgegnete Sirius. Er griff nach einer Tasse Tee und blickte in sein eigenes Gesicht, das sich aus ihr widerspiegelte. „Es würde mich ja nicht wundern wenn unser guter Schniefelus dabei in erster Reihe stand."

Lupin warf einen vorsichtigen Blick zu Lily, während James ebenfalls nach seiner Teetasse griff, so als ob er eine Beschäftigung brauchte.

„Es ist mir noch immer ein Rätsel wie du mit so jemandem befreundet sein konntest", fuhr Sirius unverblümt fort.

„Halt die Klappe, Sirius", sagte James schließlich. „Lily, du musst darauf nicht antworten."

„Das hatte ich auch nicht vor", sagte Lily nüchtern.

Lupin räusperte sich. „So schrecklich die Geschehnisse auch sind, wir müssen uns davon nicht das Weihnachtsfest verderben lassen", sagte er diplomatisch.

„Oh ja", erwiderte Sirius angriffslustig, „erzähl das doch mal den armen Kerlen in St. Mungos."

„Wenn dich das so beschäftigt, warum gehst du nicht hinaus und besuchst sie?", schlug James vor. „Davon hätten sie sicher mehr, als wir von deinem Gestänker. Und wer auch etwas davon hätte, wäre dieser Sessel da - der übrigens ein Erbstück von Lilys Mutter ist - denn als Unterlage für deine Stinkfüße war er sicher nicht gedacht!"

Sirius blinzelte ihn über seinen Tee hinweg grimmig an.

„James hat Recht", sagte Lupin. „Wir sollten uns freuen, dass es uns besser geht. Und dankbar für das sein, was wir haben."

„Was haben wir denn, Remus?", fragte der Animagus etwas ungehalten.

Lupin ließ seinen Blick zu Lily und James wandern, und wieder zurück zu Sirius. „Freunde, zum Beispiel."

Sirius knirschte für einen Moment mit den Zähnen, dann lehnte er sich seufzend zurück. „Verzeiht mir bitte", sagte er. „Es ist nur … ich bin so wütend … und fühle mich nutzlos, versteht ihr?! Und diese verdammten Todesser …", er schüttelte schweigend den Kopf.

„Dumbledore wird uns benachrichtigen, sollte es irgendetwas geben, das wir tun können", sagte James.

Sirius lachte bitter. „Dumbledore wird sich Mühe geben, so gut wie nichts durchdringen zu lassen, damit wir ein ruhiges Weihnachtsfest haben."

„Ja, und dafür bin ich ihm sehr dankbar", sagte Lily. Die drei Männer blickten sie schuldbewusst an. „Sirius, ich hätte jetzt doch gern Zucker in meinen Tee."

Sirius griff ohne zu Zögern nach der Zuckerdose und reichte sie ihr mit einem zerknirschtem Lächeln.

„Da ist übrigens ein Brief für dich angekommen", sagte James und erhob sich.

„Für mich? Von wem ist er denn?"

James zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung, es steht kein Absender drauf. Und die Anschrift ist auch nicht ganz korrekt, das steht Lily_Evans_ anstatt Potter."

„Und, hast du ihn gelesen?", fragte Lily spöttisch.

„Nein", sagte James knapp und reichte ihr den Umschlag.

Sirius lachte. „Er hat's versucht, aber der Brief hat ihn gebissen!"

„Alte Tratschtante", nölte James und versetzte Sirius einen Tritt. Die beiden begannen sich zu balgen wie junge Hunde.

Lily starrte wie versteinert auf die verkritzelte Handschrift in der ihr Name geschrieben war. Für einen Moment vergaß sie zu atmen und spürte wie ihr das Blut in die Wangen schoss. Vorsichtig hob sie den Kopf und begegnete Lupins Blick. Der Anflug von einem Lächeln lag in seinem Gesicht, doch Lily war nicht in de Lage es zu erwidern.

„Ich lese den Brief im Schlafzimmer", sagte sie in James' Richtung, „ich muss mich sowieso umziehen, sonst zerfließe ich! Die Hitze, die Hormone, du weißt ja."

Hastig erhob sie sich, den Brief fest mit ihrer Hand umschlossen, und verließ das hell erleuchtete Wohnzimmer.

Die Kühle und Dunkelheit die sie umfingen, als sie das Schlafzimmer betrat, gaben ihr ein Gefühl von Schutz. Schutz vor den Emotionen, die sie vielleicht in ihrem Spiegelbild erkennen würde.

Sie lehnte sich gegen das Fenster und öffnete mit zitternden Händen den Brief. Die bunten Lichter der Weihnachtsbeleuchtungen, von denen Godric's Hollow erhellt wurde, reichten aus um die ihr wohlbekannte Handschrift zu entziffern:

_... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Spinner's End, 23. Dezember 1979_

_Ich bitte Dich diesen Brief zu lesen, da es wahrscheinlich die letzten Worte sein werden, die ich an Dich richte._

_Ich erwarte nicht, dass Du mir vergibst. Nach all dem was ich Dir (und mir) und vor allen Dingen unserer Freundschaft angetan habe, wäre dies das Letzte, was ich von Dir verlangen könnte. _

_Für den wahrscheinlichen Fall, dass Du mit Gleichgültigkeit oder gar Verachtung an mich zurückdenkst, möchte ich Dich mit der Gewissheit trösten, dass kein Tag vergeht an dem ich nicht nach Rechtfertigungen für mein Handeln suche._

_Für den unwahrscheinlichen Fall, dass Du mit Zweifel, mit Kummer an mich zurückdenkst und Dich verraten fühlst von eben jenem Handeln, dann will ich Dir mit diesem Brief sagen, was ich mit jedem Blick, mit jeder Berührung, mit jedem Lachen gesagt habe, jedoch nie in Worte fassen konnte._

_Ich liebe Dich. _

_Und daran wird sich – egal was für Entscheidungen ich getroffen habe und noch treffen werde, egal was ich getan habe und noch im Begriff bin zu tun – für den Rest meines Lebens niemals etwas ändern._

_Ich wünsche Dir alles Glück dieser Welt, Lily Evans (auch wenn ich wünschte, ich wäre derjenige der es Dir bescheren könnte)._

_In ewiger Freundschaft,_

_Severus_

_P.S.: Frohe Weihnacht._

Das Geschriebene verschwamm vor Lilys Augen. Eine einzige Träne löste sich von ihren Wimpern und tropfte auf das Papier, verwischte die Tinte mit der Severus Snape Namen und Gefühle auf ein einziges Blatt gebannt hatte.

Als hätte der Brief nur darauf gewartet, begann er zu zittern und zu glühen, bis er schließlich in Form von Asche durch Lilys Finger rieselte.

Wie gebannt starrte sie auf ihre Hände, so als wüsste sie nicht ganz, ob diese Worte jemals existiert hatten.

Ein Klopfen riss sie aus ihrer Starre. Hastig wischte sie sich die Tränen vom Gesicht, während James Potters Stimme in ihrem Rücken erklang.

„Lily?", fragte er leise. Er schob sich durch die Tür, lief zum Fenster und blieb dicht hinter ihr stehen. „Wie willst du einen Brief lesen wenn es so stockfinster ist?"

Lily antwortete nicht, sondern starrte ein letztes Mal auf das Häufchen Asche, dass sich vom Teppich abzeichnete.

„Lily?", fragte James erneut. „Von wem ist er denn?"

Die Rothaarige drehte sich um, noch immer unfähig zu antworten, und sah zu ihm auf. Traurigkeit lag in ihrem Blick, aber auch so viel Liebe, dass James die Lippen aufeinander presste und ihr mit einem Nicken die Haare aus der Stirn wischte.

„Ich kann auch hier bei dir bleiben, wenn du willst", sagte er. „Ist eigentlich ganz gemütlich, so im Dunkeln."

Lily lächelte dankbar und ließ ihren Kopf gegen seine Brust sinken.

„Tatze redet manchmal ohne vorher nachzudenken", fuhr James fort. „Aber er will dich nicht verletzen, dazu hat er dich viel zu gern." Er griff nach Lilys Hand und erntete daraufhin einen Kuss.

„Lass uns wieder herüber gehen", sagte sie und zog den Animagus mit sich.

„Bist du sicher?", fragte James.

Lily nickte. Wärme umfing sie, als sie zurück ins Wohnzimmer ging und sich zu den anderen an den Tisch gesellte, aber es war nicht die Wärme des Kamins, sondern die des Lächelns, das ihr die drei Männer entgegenbrachten – eines voller Wissen, eines voller Reue und eines voller Vertrauen.

* * *

**A/N:** Na, wer ist wer? ;) 

Ich wollte ganz einfach mal meine Vorstellung von dieser ganzen scheiß Situation festhalten. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass Lily glücklich war und James sehr geliebt hat, aber dass sie von diesem Bruch mit Snape, unter dem sie sicher sehr gelitten hat, immer wieder eingeholt wurde. Im Gegensatz dazu wollte ich zeigen, dass James (auch wenn ich ihn teilweise für einen ziemlichen Idioten halte) für Lily auch mal seine Sturheit und Eifersucht und seinen Hass auf Snape hinunterschlucken konnte und einfach Vertrauen in ihre Liebe hatte.


	11. Törchen Nr 11

**Date: 11. Dezember**

**Author:** Sarista

**Category:** Poem

**Characters/Pairing:** Tribbly

**Genre:** General

**Rating:**G

**Disclaimer:**Die Hintergründe für dieses Gedicht lieferte JKRowling mit Harry Potter, ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld

**(A/N):**Tribbly gehört schon irgendwie zu Weihnachten dazu. Ich hoffe euch gefällt das neue Elfengedicht. Viel Spaß und frohe Weihnachten.

Sarista

* * *

**Tribbly und das Weihnachtschaos**

Ich arbeite in Hogwarts schon seit vielen Jahr'n

Zur Weihnacht wir Hauselfen nach einem bestimmten Plan verfahr'n

Hogwarts zu Weihnachten ist ein Traum

Es ist zwar kalt, aber das spürt man kaum

Überall glitzern bunte Lichter

Überall sieht man fröhliche Lichter

Magischer Schnee liegt herum

Bin drauf ausgerutscht, kabumm

Tat ziemlich weh

Dieser magische Schnee

Da ich trotzdem beim Backen helfen konnte

Ich mich weiter in Weihnachtsfreude sonnte

Dann ging alles schief

Es verbreitete sich ein schlimmer Mief

Wir kamen alle angerannt

Zu spät, die Plätzchen waren verbrannt

Oh Schreck! Oh Graus!

Die Weihnachtsstimmung ist aus

Bei all dem Chaos kam es noch schlimmer

Wie immer, wie immer

Plötzlich stand sie in der Tür

Vollführte ihr übliche Kür

Versuchte uns zu motivieren

Wir sollen freiwillig unsere Posten verlieren

Hauselfenbefreiungsfront nennt sie es

So ein Schock zu Weihnachten ist schon frech

Dann ging sie zum Glück wieder weg

Wir brauchten erstmal Erholung von dem Schreck

Doch ein bisschen Chaos gehört dazu

So vergeht die Weihnachtszeit im Nu

Weihnachten ist schon ganz nah

Heilig Abend ist schon da

Kerzen hier, wir trinken Tee

Die kurze Pause tut nicht weh

Ruhe und Freude trifft mich wie ein Schwall

Fröhliche Weihnacht überall!

Ende


	12. Törchen Nr 12

**Date:**12.12.

**Authors:** Sevvie

**Category:** Drabble

**Characters / Pairing:** AD, MM

**Genre:** Humor

**Rating:** G

**Disclaimer:** Mir gehört nichts, aber auch gar nichts. Nur die Pointe. ;P

* * *

**Der Trick**

„Weißt du, Minerva", sagte Albus Dumbledore zu seiner Begleiterin, während sie zusammen über den verschneiten Schulhof spazierten. „Ich war nicht immer so selbstbewusst wie ich heute bin. Früher war ich zum Beispiel jedes Jahr bei meiner Ansprache an die Schüler zu Beginn des Jahres wahnsinnig aufgeregt. Da musste ich mir immer alle nackt vorstellen, sonst hätte ich da kein Wort herausbekommen." Er schmunzelte. „Heute ist das zum Glück nicht mehr vonnöten."

„Du hast deine Aufregung überwunden?", fragte Minerva anerkennend.

„Nein, ich habe jetzt eine Röntgenbrille aus dem YPS-Heft." Dumbledores Schmunzeln wurde noch breiter. „Ein Weihnachtsgeschenk von Arthur Weasley."


	13. Törchen Nr 13

**Date:** 13. Dezember

**Author:**Amy (akumanoamy)

**Category:**Drabble

**Characters/Pairing:**Voldemort/???

**Genre:**Comedy? Würd ich sagen :P

**Rating:**G

**Disclaimer:**da ich ja Onkel Voldie bin könnte man über Rechte streiten, aber gehört ja doch alles der guten, alten Jo.

**(A/N):**Leider wurds doch nur ein Drabble, aber ich wünsche euch trotzdem allen einen schönen 13. Tag im Advent!! Meine Glückszahl übrigens, hoffentlich bringt sie euch auch was schönes :)

* * *

Fassungslos, mit einem mehr als ungläubigen Gesichtsausdruck, strich der Dunkle Lord über das weiche, flauschige und zu allem Überfluss auch noch leuchtend rote Material seiner Kleidung. _Seiner_ Kleidung..?

Was oder besser wer zur Hölle hatte seine schöne, schwarze Robe mit dieser…. dieser Beleidigung für die Augen vertauscht?! Mit jenem seltsamen Kostüm, das an einen gewissen übergewichtigen Mann erinnerte aber doch nicht passend für einen gefährlichen, schwarzmagischen Zauberer, wie ihn, war!

„WURMSCHWANZ!!!!!" schrie er entsetzt, schlug die leuchtend roten Augen auf und sah seinen Diener schon besorgt neben sich stehen.

„Hattet ihr wieder den Traum mit dem Santakostüm, Meister?" fragte dieser.


	14. Törchen Nr 14

**Date:** 14. Dezember

**Author:**kleine Alraune

**Category:**Drabble

**Characters/Pairing:**Hermione, Harry, Ron, Draco

**Genre:**Comedy

**Rating:**PG

**Disclaimer:**Alle Charaktere gehören J.K. Rowling, was sie tun habe ich zu verantworten

* * *

**Eine schwere Entscheidung**

„Mione, du musst dich entscheiden! Ron oder ich!" Harrys Stimme war streng.

„He, und wer sagt, dass ich nicht in Frage komme?" Draco versuchte gelassen zu wirken.

Man sah ihm an, dass er es nicht war.

Ron war geschockt, sollte sie sich etwa gegen ihn entscheiden?

Hermione wusste sie musste sich jetzt entscheiden, aber es tat so gut, dass sich die drei Jungen wegen ihr stritten.

Doch wen sollte sie nur wählen?

Sie schob die Therapiekarte unter den Stapel auf dem Spielbrett und schrieb hinter vorgehaltener Hand einen Namen auf ihren Zettel.

Sie mochte das Weihnachtsgeschenk ihrer Eltern wirklich sehr.

**A/N:**Therapie ist ein Brettspiel bei denen man neben Wissensfragen auch Therapiefragen beantworten muss. Z.B „ Also sag mal, welchen deiner Mitspieler würdest du dir als Tanzpartner für einen großen Tanzwettbewerb aussuchen?"

Oder „ Also sag mal, wenn du für einen Tag mit einem Mitspieler das Gehirn Tauschen könntest, wen würdest du auswählen?"

Ich dachte es wäre bestimmt lustig, wenn die 4 das mal spielen würden

Ich hoffe ihr mochtet es. Schöne Adventszeit noch, und täglich Kalender gucken nich vergessen.


	15. Törchen Nr 15

**Date:** 15. Dezember

**Author:** Dawn

**Category:** Shortstory

**Characters/Pairing:** ???

**Genre:** General

**Rating:**G

**Disclaimer:**Die Charaktere gehören der lieben J.K.Rowling/WB und ich verdiene mit dieser Geschichte auch kein Geld. Und die Puschen waren Annas Idee, aber ich mag sie. )

**(A/N):**Dieses Jahr gibt es wieder unsere Lieblingstante, nur ohne den Kindergarten. Habt viel Spaß und eine leckere Weihnachtszeit.

* * *

**Dawn und das weiße Kaninchen **

Sie waren dunkel, fast schwarz um genau zu sein. Und sie rauchten unheilvoll. Wenn er sie berührt hätte, wären sie im selben Moment zu Asche zerfallen, dessen war er sich sicher. Er seufzte. Dabei hatte er sooo lange gebraucht um sie zu formen… und er hatte sich Mühe gegeben. Es war lange her, seitdem ihn irgendetwas Mühe gekostet hatte und nun waren sie dahin. Und das bloß, weil er sich hatte ablenken lassen. Ausgerechnet in den entscheidenden Minuten!

Jemand würde dafür büßen müssen und er wusste auch schon genau wer es sein würde. Ein maliziöses Lächeln umspielte seine schmalen Lippen als er sie vorsichtig in eine Schachtel bugsierte und den Deckel schloss.

Dieses Mal würde er sich nicht ablenken lassen, schwor er sich, als er mit der schwierigen Prozedur von vorne begann.

Lord Voldemort, der Dunkle Lord in rosa Häschenpuschen, lachte hämisch als sich auf dem kleinen Zettel auf der Keksdose der Name „Wurmschwanz" schrieb und diese zu den anderen Geschenken unter dem großen Tannenbaum der Malfoys schwebte.

Und mit zwischen den Lippen eingeklemmter Zunge machte er sich daran neue Totenköpfe und Schlangen zu formen, die dann hoffentlich unverbrannt den Weg in die für seine Lieblings-Todesserin bestimmte Dose finden würden.

Ach ja, und die Häschen nicht vergessen. Damit ließen SIE sich hoffentlich dieses Jahr gnädig stimmen.


	16. Törchen Nr 16

**Date:**16. Dezember

**Authors:** Lilyan & XLilith

**Category:** Drabble

**Characters / Pairing:** Albus Dumbledore

**Genre:** General

**Rating:** G

**Disclaimer:** Alles gehört JKR und wir verdienen klarerweise auch kein Geld damit.

**A/N:** ..hier ist das 3.Drabble unseres 4-Teilers... Das Übliche zuerst... SPOOOOILER! wer das 7. Buch noch nicht gelesen hat, liest auf eigene GEFAHR!!! _hüstel_...zurück zu Dumbledore's POV. Es liegen nun Jahre zwischen ihrem letzten Treffen. Laut Buch wurde Dumbledore befohlen Grindelwald aufzuspüren und zu eliminieren...  
HOMG! NUR NOCH 1 WOCHE BIS WEIHNACHTEN! Aber bis dahin... wünschen wir euch eine wunderschöne Adventszeit! - XLilith und Lilyan

* * *

…**I was afraid…**

Schneeflocken legten sich sanft und leise auf das weihnachtliche Hogsmeade. Nur das leise Knirschen vom Kies unter meinen Schuhen untermalte meinen Seufzer, der vom kalten Wind durch die Nacht getragen wurde.

Warum ich? Ich wollte das alles nicht! Wie konnten sie, von allen Menschen dieser Welt, ausgerechnet von mir verlangen ihn aufzuhalten? Wo ich doch vermutlich der Einzige war, der ihn bedingungslos liebte… und zur gleichen Zeit nichts anderes mehr fürchtete.

Doch schlussendlich blieb mir auch keine Wahl. Es gab niemand sonst, der es mit ihm hätte aufnehmen können.

Gellert Grindelwald.  
Mein Engel, der doch den Teufel in sich trug.


	17. Törchen Nr 17

**Date:**19. Dezmeber

**Authors:** Lilyan

**Category:** Drabble

**Characters / Pairing:** Argus Filch

**Genre:** General

**Rating:** G

**Disclaimer:** Alle bekannten Charaktere gehören JKR und ich verdiene kein Geld hiermit.

**A/N:** Eigentlich bin ich ja nicht so der Filch Fan, aber ich denke, er muss auch ganz schön einsam sein, deswegen dieses kleine Drabble hier.  
Ich hoffe ihr hattet bisher und werdet noch eine wunderschöne Adventszeit haben :)

* * *

**Christmas Present**

Argus Filch hatte es nicht leicht gehabt. Von seiner Familie verstoßen und der Zauberergemeinschaft als minderwertig abgestempelt.

Albus Dumbledore rettete ihn, zugleich sein Segen und sein Fluch.  
Dankbar, nicht in eine unbekannte Welt gestoßen zu werden, war es doch die Hölle, in einer Schule zu arbeiten, wo Magie gelehrt wurde, die ihm doch verwehrt worden war.

Die einzige, die immer zu ihm gehalten hatte, war Mrs. Norris. Doch hatte sie ihn verlassen, ein Jahr war es her. Deswegen beendete er diesen Weihnachtsabend auch so früh und ging schlafen.

Sein Geschenk, welches leise maunzend unter dem Baum lag, bemerkte er nicht.


	18. Törchen Nr 18

**Date:** 18.12.

**Authors:** Sevvie

**Category:** Short Story

**Characters / Pairing:** SS

**Genre:**

**Rating:** G

**Disclaimer:** Glaubt mir, wenn ich urheberrechtlich Anteil am Potterversum hätte, säße ich ganz woanders und nicht hier.

* * *

**The Prince's Dream**

Stell dir vor, du hast einen Traum.

Einen schlimmen Traum.

Einen Traum, wie du ihn schon manchmal hattest, in deinen schlimmsten Nächten. Aber diesmal will dieser Traum einfach nicht aufhören.

Stell dir vor, wie es langsam dunkel wird. Wie das dunkelste Blau, das du jemals gesehen hast, ins tiefste Schwarz übergeht, in die alles verschluckende Dunkelheit.

Stell dir dich selbst vor, verlassen von allen Freunden.

Nicht, dass du jemals welche hattest. Nicht wirklich. Doch die, die vorgaben, es gut mit dir zu meinen – auch die haben sich von dir abgewandt. Von dir, dem Lügner, dem Verräter. Dem Mörder.

Stell dir vor, du weißt, dass etwas schreckliches geschieht, und du kannst es nicht verhindern.

Stell dir vor, wie es ist, dein Leben zu riskieren für jemanden, den du hasst. Und doch auch für jemanden, den du liebst... irgendwie. Auch wenn es lange zu spät ist, ist es doch die unmögliche Widergutmachung, die dich vorantreibt. Nach all den Jahren. Immer noch. Und es fühlt sich nicht einmal lächerlich an.

Stell dir zerbrochenes Glas vor. Verdörrte Blumen. Ruinen.

Stell dir ihre Gesichter vor, hinter den Masken. Stell dir vor, wie du dennoch ihre Blicke spürst, manchmal, als ob sich alles nur auf dich konzentriert. Wie du den Zweifel fühlst, diese eine Sekunde lang, die alles verderben könnte. Stell dir vor, wie du davon kommst, wieder und immer wieder. Doch jedes Mal könnte das letzte sein. Du weißt, wie mächtig er ist. Du fühlst seine Gedanken in dir. Du musst aufpassen, dass er deine nicht auch in sich fühlt.

Stell dir vor, du kannst dich nicht rühren. Allem, was um dich herum geschieht, musst du tatenlos zusehen.

Stell dir vor, wie es sich anfühlt, benutzt zu werden. Von denen, die vorgeben, dich zu schützen. Von denen, die dir Freundlichkeit vortäuschen. Und von denen, von welchen du sowieso nichts anderes erwartest.

Stell dir vor, du bist eine Waffe in einem Krieg, den du nie wolltest.

Stell dir dich selbst vor, inmitten einer Menschenmenge – und gleichzeitig aus dem Dunkeln alles beobachtend.

Stell dir vor, du kannst nicht heim gehen. Es gibt keinen solchen Ort mehr für dich. Nicht einmal in dir selbst bist du zuhause.

Stell dir vor, du willst nur noch weg von dir selbst, aber du kannst nicht.

Stell dir vor, Tag für Tag, Jahr um Jahr, konfrontiert mit dem, was du getan hast. Stell es dir vor.

Stell dir vor, du rennst und kommst doch nicht von der Stelle.

Stell dir vor, du fällst, und wartest nur darauf, dass du aufkommst, aber du fällst ewig weiter.

Stell dir vor, du schreist, aber es hört dich niemand.

Stell dir vor, es gibt weder Gut noch Böse. Aber es spielt keine Rolle. Für dich gibt es ohnehin nicht mehr viel.

Stell dir dich selbst vor, zwei Schritte vorm Abgrund.

Stell dir vor, du hast einen Traum. Einen schlimmen Traum.

Stell dir vor, du wirst niemals wieder daraus erwachen.


	19. Törchen Nr 19

**Date:** 19. Dezember

**Author:** Cissy(lein)

**Category:** Shortstory

**Characters/Pairing:** Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall

**Genre:** Humor

**Rating:** G

**Disclaimer:**as always: Universum und Charaktere von Jo, diese Story von mir

**A/N:** Und wieder einmal sieht sich unser Weihnachten-hassende Zaubertränkemeister mit Dumbledores Schnapsideen konfrontiert – die Story ist somit eine Fortsetzung zu der vom letzten Jahr (selbes Datum, höhö).

* * *

So ganz wollte er seinem Frieden nicht trauen. Nur weil sich in seinem Büro – und auch sonst im Kerker – keine Mistelzweige befanden, bedeutete das nicht automatisch, dass Dumbledore nicht plötzlich mit einer neuen hirnrissigen Idee um die Ecke springen würde. Vielleicht war dies nur die Ruhe vor dem Sturm. Ein teuflischer Plan um ihn milde zu stimmen. 

Severus Snape seufzte. Wahrscheinlich war er schon paranoid.

Er spürte wie sich allmählich Erleichterung in ihm ausbreitete. Konnte es tatsächlich möglich sein, dass Dumbledore aufgegeben hatte? Dass er nach all den Jahren begriffen hatte, dass er, Snape, niemals Gefallen an Weihnachten finden würde, egal wie sehr er auch versuchte ihn umzustimmen? _Wunder geschehen immer wieder_, dachte er spöttisch, ließ sich in seinem Sessel nieder, legte die Beine hoch und begann sich über seinen Sieg zu freuen - bis es klopfte.

Snape zog eine Grimasse. Er hätte es besser wissen müssen.

Träge erhob er sich und schlurfte zur Tür. Davor stand keine andere als Minerva McGonagall. Sie schenkte ihm einen so zufriedenen Blick, dass Snape ganz elend wurde. Er sagte jedoch kein Wort und versuchte ihr somit zu signalisieren, dass sie, wenn sie nicht irgendetwas Wichtiges zu melden hatte, gefälligst wieder Leine ziehen sollte.

„Guten Abend Severus", sagte die Verwandlungslehrerin spitz. „Ich hoffe ich störe Sie nicht gerade beim Schmücken ihrer Gemächer?"

Ein müdes Lächeln umspielte Snapes Mundwinkel. „Was gibt es, Professor?", fragte er.

„Der Schulleiter wünscht Sie zu sehen", antwortete McGonagall gut gelaunt.

„Ach, und Sie haben extra den Weg in die Kerker auf sich genommen, um mir das zu sagen?"

„Ja, das war es mir wert!"

-#-

Dumbledores Büro glitzerte mehr als je zuvor. Snape hatte das Gefühl, dass sich der alte Zauberer zum Ziel gesetzt hatte, sich mit seiner Weihnachtsdekoration von Jahr zu Jahr selbst zu übertreffen.

„Ah, hallo Severus", sagte er. „Möchten Sie ein Plätzchen? Minerva, Poppy und Pomona haben sie gebacken. Mit viel Liebe, versteht sich."

Snape drückte seine Begeisterung mit dem Heben seiner Augenbraue aus.

„Ich kann Sie nicht zu ihrem Glück zwingen", sagte Dumbledore mit einem Zwinkern. „Nun, wenn Sie schon kein Plätzchen nehmen wollen, dann nehmen Sie doch wenigstens Platz."

Snape blickte gelangweilt drein. „Ich stehe lieber."

„Jetzt seien Sie bitte nicht albern, Severus, es ist anstrengend, wenn ich immer so zu Ihnen aufsehen muss. Wollen sie eine alten Mann wirklich so quälen?"

Der Zaubertränkemeister seufzte und ließ sich auf dem Besucherstuhl nieder. Dumbledore tat dasselbe hinter seinem Schreibtisch.

„Die Kinderstation in St. Mungos Hospital", erklärte der Direktor, „engagiert jedes Jahr einen Zauberer der für die Kinder den Weihnachtsmann spielt, ich nehme an Sie wissen davon."

Snape signalisierte mit einem Blick, dass dem nicht so war.

„Wie auch immer", fuhr Dumbledore fort, „jener Zauberer wird momentan von einer schlimmen Erkältung geplagt und es wäre sowohl für ihn als auch für die Kinder ratsam wenn er sich an die Bettruhe hält. Die Leiter von St. Mungos haben mich somit gebeten, einen Ersatz zu finden."

Eine Pause entstand. Man konnte buchstäblich hören wie der Schnee auf den Fenstersims rieselte.

„Und was hat das mit mir zu tun?", fragte Snape, als Dumbledore keine Anstalten machte weiter zu reden.

„Entschuldigen Sie Severus, wahrscheinlich habe ich mich etwas undeutlich ausgedrückt. Sie sollen diese Aufgabe übernehmen."

Snapes Reaktion war eine höchst seltene – er lachte. Es war ein einziges, tiefes, lautes HAHA.

Dann wurde sein Gesicht schlagartig wieder ernst.

„Sie meinen das ernst", stellte er resigniert fest.

Dumbledore nickte. „Ich fürchte ja."

Snape rutschte an den vorderen Rand seines Stuhls und funkelte seinen Vorgesetzten wütend an. „Sie machen das mit Absicht", sagte er aufgebracht und sichtlich darum bemüht, nicht zu schreien. „Sie warten doch nur auf eine Gelegenheit mir eins auszuwischen! Das ist Folter, Dumbledore! Bei allem Respekt, Sir, aber der Dunkle Lord hätte so etwas NIEMALS von mir verlangt!"

Dumbledore blickte für einen Moment erschrocken drein, dann begann er verhalten zu kichern.

Snape schürzte die Lippen. „Darf ich fragen was so komisch ist?"

„Nun, die Vorstellung wie Lord Voldemort so etwa von Ihnen verlangen würde, ist recht lustig, finden Sie nicht?"

Als Snape keinerlei Reaktion zeigte, wurde Dumbledore ernst. „Es wäre allerdings sehr tragisch, wenn Sie aus diesem Grund wieder die Seite wechseln würden."

„Wenn Sie mich aus dieser Aufgabe entlassen, müssen Sie sich keine Sorgen machen."

„Ich fürchte, ich muss dieses Risiko eingehen, Severus, denn ich habe sonst niemanden den ich fragen könnte."

Snape ließ sich entnervt in seinen Stuhl zurückfallen. „Was ist mit Lupin?", nölte er. „Der wäre doch perfekt für diesen Job."

„Durchaus, aber leider ist morgen Vollmond, wie Sie eigentlich wissen müssten. Ich möchte den Kindern nicht unbedingt einen ausgewachsenen Werwolf mit einer roten Mütze zumuten."

Snape lächelte düster.

„Möchte ich wissen, woran Sie gerade gedacht haben?", fragte Dumbledore zweifelnd.

„Ich dachte mir nur wie schön es wäre, wenn er die kleinen Biester gleich verspeisen würde."

„Na, na, na Severus", sagte Dumbledore tadelnd und rückte seine Halbmondbrille zurecht. Dann seufzte er. „Ich kann Sie natürlich nicht zwingen. Wenn Sie nicht wollen, muss ich versuchen jemanden anderen zu finden auch wenn da eigentlich keiner mehr übrig bleibt. Es wird mir schwer fallen den armen Kindern erklären zu müssen, dass der Weihnachtsmann dieses Jahr keine Zeit für sie hat." Er machte eine Pause und blickte zu Snape auf. „Das lässt Sie völlig kalt, nicht wahr?"

„Korrekt", sagte Snape nüchtern.

Für einen Moment schwiegen beide.

„Wissen Sie was?", nahm Snape das Gespräch wieder auf, „Mir würde da jemand einfallen, der in die Rolle von Santa Claus besser hineinpassen würde als irgendjemand sonst!"

„Oh wirklich?", fragte Dumbledore glücklich. „Wer?"

„Sie!"

Dumbledores Gesicht betrübte sich. „Sie können sich nicht vorstellen wie gern ich dieser Aufgabe nachkommen würde, aber leider habe ich genug mit den Vorbereitungen für die Festlichkeiten hier in Hogwarts zu tun."

„Kann ich das nicht erledigen?", fragte Snape.

„Oh, wenn Sie wollen, Sie müssten allerdings ein paar Dinge erledigen, warten Sie wo habe ich jetzt…." Dumbledore begann in einer Schublade herumzukramen und zog schließlich eine Liste hervor, die schier kein Ende nahm.

„Schon gut!", stöhnte Snape und massierte mit den Fingern seine Nasenwurzel.

Dumbledore ließ die Liste wieder unter seinem Schreibtisch verschwinden. „Ich käme mir schlecht vor, wenn ich dick eingemummelt, den ganzen Tag herumsitzen würde, während Sie hier so viel zu erledigen hätten."

Snape murmelte etwas Unverständliches und als sich Dumbledore vorbeugte um ihn zu verstehen, vergrub er die Stirn in seiner Hand.

Dumbledore seufzte erneut. „Das wäre dann alles, Severus, Sie können gehen. Immerhin wäre es unfair Sie auf irgendeine Weise zu erpressen. Oh, wären Sie so nett, gleich diese Bewerbungsunterlagen mitzunehmen?"

„Bewerbungsunterlagen? Wofür, wenn ich fragen darf?"

„Für die Stelle Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Ich möchte rechtzeitig einen Ersatz suchen."

Snapes Gesicht war ein einziges Fragezeichen. „Sie feuern Lupin?"

„Ach, so ein Unsinn, Severus! Aber Remus wird im nächsten Schuljahr eine Kur machen. Es gibt da so ein tolles Erholungszentrum für Werwölfe mit neuen, sehr fortschrittlichen Therapien. Der Junge braucht ein wenig mehr Selbstbewusstsein!" Dumbledore lächelte. „Hat er Ihnen das nicht erzählt?"

„Nein!"

„Oh, wahrscheinlich wollte er Ihnen nicht die Überraschung nehmen."

„Über-rasch-ung?"

Dumbledore wedelte mit der Hand. „Ach, nicht so wichtig."

Snape warf die Mappe mit Bewerbungsunterlagen auf den Tisch, dass es klatschte.

„Ihnen ist hoffentlich bewusst, dass es sehr wohl unter Erpressung fällt, was Sie hier mit mir tun?!"

„Ich weiß gar nicht wovon Sie reden", sagte Dumbledore unschuldig.

„Sie hatten vor mir die Stelle für das nächste Schuljahr zu geben, unter der Bedingung, dass ich den WEIHNACHTSMANN für ein paar sabbernde, nervtötende, dumme HOSENSCHEISSER spiele???"

„Mäßigung, Severus!", sagte Dumbledore ruhig. „So etwas würde ich niemals tun. Obwohl die Idee natürlich gar nicht so schlecht ist, nicht wahr?"

Severus Snape schloss für einen Moment die Augen. „Und da sagen die Leute ICH sei grausam!"

„Ist das ein Ja?", fragte der Schulleiter vorsichtig.

„Ich tue es – unter einer Bedingung!"

Dumbledore begann zu strahlen. „Alles was sie wollen, mein Lieber."

-#-

Das Grinsen in McGonagalls Gesicht war so slytherin, dass Snape beinahe Bewunderung empfunden hätte, wenn nicht er derjenige gewesen wäre, dem eben jenes Grinsen galt.

Er wollte sich nicht vorstellen wie lächerlich er in diesem roten Mantel aussehen würde, der jetzt noch schwer über seinem Arm hing.

„Vergessen Sie die Mütze nicht", sagte seine Kollegin gnädig, griff in die Truhe und zog eine lange Bommelmütze hervor. „Das mit dem Bart können Sie ja mit ihrem Zauberstab regeln."

Snape lächelte dünn. „Da Sie so großzügig waren mir beim Zusammensuchen meines Kostüms behilflich zu sein, werde ich dasselbe für Sie tun!" Er griff in die Truhe und zog mehrere Kleidungsstücke hervor, während McGonagall ihn verwirrt dabei beobachtete.

„Was haben wie hier: Ringelsöckchen, ein grünes Jäckchen, eine grüne Hose – diese Schuhe sind toll: mit diesen Glöckchen daran, werde ich Sie auch ganz sicher nicht verlieren!"

„Ich … verstehe nicht", sagte die Verwandlungslehrerin und betrachtete voller Abscheu die Sachen die Snape ihr entgegen hielt.

„Sie werden mein Weihnachtself sein!" Zum ersten mal an diesem Tag zeigte Snape sein Wolfslächeln.

„Bitte?", entgegnete McGonagall pikiert.

„Mein Weihnachtself, Teuerste! Sie wissen schon, mein Gehilfe. Sie bringen die Kinder zu mir, beruhigen sie wenn sie quengeln und sich nicht auf meinen Schoß trauen – was ich ihnen nicht verübeln kann", sinnierte der Schwarzhaarige. „Kurz: Sie werden mir ein wenig unter die Arme greifen."

„Sagt wer?", fragte McGonagall mit großen Augen.

„Sagt Dumbledore! Sie wollen sich doch nicht etwa seiner Anweisung widersetzen?" Snape streckte der alten Dame die Sachen nun energischer entgegen. „Wenn Sie sich in dieser engen Hose unwohl fühlen, können Sie selbstverständlich noch dieses Röckchen darüber ziehen!" Er deutete auf ein rot-weiß-kariertes Stück Stoff. „Ah, und der Hut!" Er griff erneut in die Truhe, zog eine Mütze hervor und setzte sie auf McGonagalls Kopf. Die Spitze, an der ein Glöckchen prangte, blieb für einen Moment aufrecht stehen, bis sie umknickte und vor McGonagalls finsterem Gesicht herumbaumelte.

„Bezaubernd", raunte Snape. „Und alles in Grün, ihrer Lieblingsfarbe!"

„Das ist nicht ihr Ernst", jappste Minerva.

„So ernst wie ich in einem Weihnachtsmannkostüm! Sie haben nicht wirklich geglaubt, dass ich das durchstehen muss, während Sie sich köstlich amüsieren? Tz tz, Minerva, mittlerweile sollten Sie mich doch wirklich besser kennen! Ich lasse Sie jetzt allein, damit Sie sich umziehen können." Snape schritt an ihr vorbei. An der Tür drehte er sich noch einmal um und schenkte ihr ein gehässiges Grinsen. „Wissen Sie, ich glaube Weihnachten kann ganz lustig sein. Manchmal, zumindest."

* * *

**A/N:** Mal sehen was sich Dumbi nächstes Jahr ausdenkt. XD 


	20. Törchen Nr 20

**Date:** 20. Dezember

**Author:** Beruthiel

**Category:** Shortstory

**Characters/Pairing:** Remus, Sirius, James, Peter

**Genre:** Drama?

**Rating: **G

**Disclaimer: **Das einzige an dieser Geschichte, das mir gehört ist die Idee und der Käsekuchen

**A/N: **Mir kommt es so vor als hätte ich ewig keine Harry Potter Fanfic mehr geschrieben und ich fühle mich diesbezüglich etwas eingerostet. Dennoch hat mir das Schreiben Vergnügen bereitet und ich hoffe, ihr habt beim lesen der Geschichte auch bisschen Vergnügen. :)

**Gewidmet:**Meinen geliebten, verrückten Grinsekatzen. Ich hab euch lieb. Bis zu den Sternen...

Alles Liebe und fröhliche Weihnachten, wünsch ich euch

Beru

* * *

**Sterngucker**

Die vier Freunde saßen vergnügt unter dem Weihnachtsbaum im Wohnzimmer der Potters, knabberten Kekse und betrachteten noch ein mal die Geschenke, die sie an diesem Morgen bekommen hatten. James erzählte Peter gerade von einer gruseligen Höhle in der Nähe des Wohnhauses, in der früher ein unheimlicher Drache gehaust haben sollte. James hatte den Drachen selbstverständlich mit eigenen Augen gesehen und die Begegnung nur deswegen überlebt, weil er so ein guter Zauberer war. Er betäubte den Drachen nicht nur mit einem Zauberspruch, sondern fesselte ihn auch gleich.

Peter kannte diese Geschichte schon in und auswendig, da James sie immer erzählte wenn seine Freunde ihn zu Hause besuchten. Nur mit Mühe konnte sich Peter die Frage verkneifen, ob James den Drachen, auch gleich in Packpapier gewickelt und mit einer Briefmarke versehen hatte.

James berichtete weiter, dass der Drache anschließend in den Londoner Zoo gebracht worden war und man ihn den Muggel nun als angeblichen Komodowaran verkaufte.

„Per Luftpost?" unterbrach Peter und versucht ernst zu schauen, „Wurde der Drache per Luftpost in den Zoo gebracht?"

„Natürlich!" erklärte James, froh über diese Frage, „ 426 Eulen waren nötig um ihn zu tragen!"

„Ich dachte, es wären 427 gewesen?" fragte Peter scheinheilig.

James war einen Moment aus dem Konzept gebracht, dann nickte er eifrig und sagte: „Das stimmt! Eigentlich sollten 427 Eulen den Drachen tragen, doch die 427. Eule konnte an diesem Tag nicht, weil..."

Peter hörte zu, wie James eine weitere seiner Geschichten zum besten gab. Er wusste zwar, dass kein Wort davon stimmte, doch James machte das Erzählen Spaß und Peter wollte kein Spielverderber sein. Außerdem hörte er James auch gerne zu.

Ein kleines Stück von den beiden entfernt, saß Remus auf dem Teppich. In den Händen hielt er ein kleines Teleskop, das er etwas unschlüssig betrachtete. Sirius, in der Hand einige Schokoladenplätzchen, setzte sich ihm im Schneidersitz gegenüber.

Etwas undeutlich nuschelt er mit vollem Mund: „Du weißt nicht, warum ich dir das geschenkt habe, gell?"

Remus nickte: „Ja, das stimmt. Du weißt, die Astronomie ist keines meiner Hobbys."

„Ja, die Astrologie..."  
„Astronomie! Astrologie ist mit den Horoskopen und..."  
„Hab ich doch gesagt! Natürlich weiß ich, dass du das Zeug mit den Sternen und dem Himmel nicht magst. Zu viele Monde. Ist doch klar, dass ich das weiß! Für wen hältst du mich? Snape?" Sirius setzte ein überlegendes Lächeln auf, dass noch viel besser gewirkt hätte, wenn er nicht bis zur Nase mit Schokolade beschmiert gewesen wäre.

„Nein, ich hab mir schon gut überlegt, warum ich dir das Teleskop geschenkt habe. Erinnerst du dich noch an das hier?" Mit einer Hand nestelte Sirius am Ausschnitt seines T-Shirt und schafft es dabei, es mit ein paar schönen Sckokofingerabdrücken zu verzieren. Schließlich hatte Sirius gefunden was er suchte und zog einen runden Anhänger an einer Kette aus seinem Shirt. Er rutschte etwas näher an Remus, hielt seinem Freund den Anhänger hin und dieser drehte ihn vorsichtig in den Händen. Auf einer Seite des Anhängers stand „Sirius", auf der anderen waren einige Punkte scheinbar willkürlich angeordnet.

„Natürlich kann ich mich noch an die Kette erinnern. Die habe ich dir zu deinem letzten Geburtstag geschenkt. Sie zeigt das Sternbild Sirius."  
„Exakt!" sagte Sirius. „Ich hab die Kette seit dem immer getragen. Selbst beim schlafen und duschen, nehm ich sie nicht ab."  
„Ich weiß."

„Die Kette brachte mich auf eine Idee," fuhr Sirius fort, „schau mal her," er nahm das Teleskop aus Remus' Hand und zeigte auf einen kleinen Knopf in Hundeform, den Remus bisher übersehen hatte, „drück doch mal auf den Knopf da und schau dann durch. "

Remus drückte den kleinen Kopf und schaute durch das Teleskop. Er hatte erwartet, die gegenüberliegende Wand oder gar nichts zu sehen, doch stattdessen sah er kleine, funkelnde Lichter. Sterne! Das Sternbild Sirius, um genau zu sein. Erstaunt sah Remus zu Sirius hinüber.

„Das ist phantastisch! Wie hast du das gemacht? Warum kann ich dein Sternbild sehen?"  
Sirius lächelte breit, er mochte es, wenn Remus einmal etwas nicht verstand und dafür er.

„Das war gar nicht so schwer. Gut, James und Dumbledore haben mir geholfen. Ich verstehe selbst nicht so genau, wie das funktioniert. Fakt ist, wann immer du den Hundeknopf drückst, kannst du Sirius sehen. Ganz gleich, wo du bist und wie spät es ist. Das Sternbild muss zu dieser Jahreszeit nicht mal am Himmel stehen, du sieht es immer!"

„Das ist zweifellos beeindruckend, aber ich verstehe immer noch nicht ganz, was das soll." Fragend schaute Remus Sirius an.

Der strich sich die Kekskrümmel von der Hose. „Na ja, also ich dachte mir," das ganze schien ihm etwas peinlich zu sein, „früher haben sich die Seefahrer doch nach den Sternen gerichtet, nicht wahr? Wenn sie nicht wussten, wohin sie segeln sollten, schauten sie zum Himmel und orientierten sie sich an den Sternen. Remus, ich will dein Stern sein." Sirius' Wangen färbten sich rot und Remus machte den Mund auf, um etwas zu sagen, doch Sirius schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich will," sprach er weiter, „dass du weißt, dass ich immer für dich da sein werde. Ganz gleich was kommen mag, du kannst immer zu mir kommen. Auch wegen,... du weißt schon. Ich werde dich immer lieben und immer dein Freund sein, selbst wenn du dich dem Dunklen Lord anschließen würdest."

Remus schniefte und drückte seinem Freund die Hand, er schien zu gerührt um etwas sagen zu können.

Sirius räusperte sich verlegen: „Solltest du dich dagegen in eine riesige Mohrrübe verwandeln, sind wir geschiedene Leute. Ich bin allergisch gegen die Dinger."  
Remus lachte leise und sagte dann: „Deswegen das Sternbild, das so heißt wie du? Damit ich, wenn ich durchsehe, an dich denke?"  
„Ja. Und dann weißt du auch, dass egal wie schlimm alles sein mag, da draußen jemand ist, der für dich das ist."

„Immer?"

„Aber klar! Ich werde stets für dich da sein. Wenn nicht ein Bett weiter, dann..."  
„Dann?"

„Bei den Sternen. Nein, hinter den Sternen. Ich verstecke mich dann vor dir und warte, bis du mich findest."  
„Aber wie soll ich dich finden, wenn du dich hinter den Sternen versteckst?"  
„Ich werde hinter den Sternen deinen Namen rufen. Du musst nur ganz genau hinhören, die Sterne sind weit weg, bis meine Stimme zu dir kommt, ist sie nur noch ein Flüstern."

„Ich habe Wolfsohren, ich werde dich bestimmt hören und dann zu dir kommen."  
„Ich freue mich jetzt schon!"

Während Remus Sirius umarmte, ging Peter in die Küche um James ein Glas Milch zu holen. Dessen Kehle war vom vielen erzählen ganz ausgetrocknet und er brauchte dringend etwas zu trinken. Als Peter den Raum wieder betrat, brachte er für seine drei besten Freunde auch Käsekuchen mit.

„Oh, dazu fällt mir eine Geschichte von ein paar Grinsekatzen ein!" sagte James als Peter ihm den Teller reichte. „Wollt ihr sie hören?"  
„Sicher doch, leg los!" , rief Sirius und legte einen Arm um Remus. Der legte seinen Kopf an dessen Schulter und winkte auch Peter heran. Der setzt sich, fast schüchtern neben Remus und zu dritt lauschten sie einer weiteren Geschichte ihres Freundes.

Remus benutze das Teleskop viel Jahre, immer dann wenn er sich besonders traurig oder wütend fühlte. Sah er dann das vertraute Sternbild, wurde er gleich ruhiger und dachte an Sirius und das was er gesagt hatte.

Nach dem Ende der Schulzeit, benutzte Remus das Teleskop sehr häufig. Weniger weil es ihm nicht gut ging, sondern weil er wissen wollte wie es Sirius ging. Sein Freund, oder besser gesagt, alle seine Freunde, benahmen sich in letzter Zeit seltsam. Es war nicht mehr wie früher und Remus hoffte, wenn er wüsste wo das Sternbild Sirius war, würde er auch verstehen wo Sirius stand und was mit ihm los war.

Dann kam eine Zeit, in der Remus genau wusste wo Sirius war und er wusste auch genau, warum er dort war. Doch er wollte nicht mehr an seinen alten Freund denken, es war zu schmerzhaft. Und Remus schob das Teleskop ganz nach hinten in den Schrank und stellte ein Foto von vier lachenden Jungen mit rotgelben Schals davor.

Viele Jahre später, als das Teleskop schon von eine dicken Staubschicht verdeckt war, kam Remus einen Tages in das Zimmer gestürzt. Seine Augen waren rot vom Weinen und seine Kleidung sah aus, als hätte er gerade einen Kampf hinter sich gehabt. Er riss alles achtlos aus dem Regal, bis er das Teleskop gefunden hatte. Behutsam nahm Remus es in seine Hände und wischte, fast zärtlich, den Staub ab. Dann drückt er den Knopf mit dem Hundesymbol und schaute durch das Teleskop. Er schüttelte den Kopf, drückte wieder den Knopf und schaute wieder durch das Teleskop. Dann wiederholte er die Prozedur erneut.

Langsam wurde Remus immer verzweifelter. Schließlich schrie er auf: „Du hast doch gesagt, du rufst mich, wenn du hinter den Sternen bist! Aber ich kann dich nicht hören, Sirius! Du muss lauter rufen!" Doch so sehr Remus auch lauschte, er hörte nichts und so oft er auch durch das Teleskop blickte, sah er dort nichts weiter als schweigende Sterne.


	21. Törchen Nr 21

**Date:** 21. Dezember 2007

**Author:** Kasseopeia

**Category:** Short story

**Characters/Pairing:** HP/Al

**Genre:** General

**Disclaimer:**da ich ja die Halbschwester von JKR bin.., hüstl. O.K., o.k. Ihr alles, mir nix.

**A/N:**Spoiler DH.

**Widmung:**Für Maxine: Happy Birthday, Süße. Lass es Dir heute so richtig gut gehen!!

**An**** alle: **I wish you a merry Christmas, and a happy new year.

* * *

**Father and Son**

Mit einem Schmunzeln schloss Harry die Küchentür hinter sich, nachdem Ginny ihm angedroht hatte ihn zu verhexen, wenn er die Küche nicht sofort verlassen würde. Er wusste dass sie nur Spaß machte, vor allem da sie seit gestern nur noch glücklich war, weil sie ihre Kinder wieder komplett um sich hatte. Ginny hatte ihn nur hochkant aus der Küche geworfen, da sie gemeinsam mit der kleinen Lily das Weihnachtsessen für den nächsten Tag vorbereiten wollte und sie es nicht gebrauchen konnte, wenn ihr neugieriger Ehemann ständig in ihre Töpfe spähen wollte.

Es war auffällig, wie viel fröhlicher seine Frau plötzlich war, sie schien es offensichtlich zu genießen, dass sie die Familie wieder komplett um sich hatte. Er selbst wollte auch gar nicht daran denken, nur noch eineinhalb Jahren und auch seine Tochter würde nach Hogwarts gehen. Dann würde es die meiste Zeit des Jahres über still im Haus werden.

Momentan war es jedoch überraschender Weise ruhig im Haus und gedankenverloren starrte Harry durch das Gangfenster. Es wurde immer früher dunkel, die ersten Sterne waren schon am Firmament zu erkennen. Er konnte schon den Schnee riechen, er war sich sicher, demnächst würde es zu Schneien beginnen.

Er freute sich auf Weihnachten und konnte es kaum abwarten bis morgen, dann würden Ron und Hermione mit ihren Kindern kommen und auch Teddy hatte seinen Besuch angekündigt. Dieser hatte von einer Überraschung geschrieben, er wolle jemanden mitbringen. Harry schüttelte grinsend den Kopf, dabei pfiffen die Spatzen die Sache mit Victoire schon von den Dächern. Es wurde wirklich Zeit, dass Teddy mit der Sprache rausrückte. Bill hatte ihm vor kurzem bei einem Glas Feuerwhisky gesteckt, dass er und Fleur zwar nicht glücklich darüber waren, dass ihre Tochter flügge wurde, aber laut Bill war ihnen Teddy eindeutig lieber, als irgendein Fremder.

Harry hoffte aus tiefstem Herzen, dass sich seine Lily vor ihrem dreißigsten Geburtstag nicht verlieben würde.

Leise zog er die Vorhänge zu und drehte sich zur Treppe, mal sehen was seine beiden Jungs gerade so trieben.

Ein leises Wimmern, ein Geräusch, das er seit den letzten Monaten nicht mehr gehört hatte, ließ ihn innehalten. Vorsichtig ging er zu der angelehnten Wohnzimmertür und schob sie langsam auf. Da war es wieder, eindeutig ein Schluchzen. Suchend glitt Harrys Blick durch den schwach beleuchtenden Raum und wie er schon vermutet hatte, da saß sein jüngerer Sohn auf dem Sofa, hatte die Hände um sein Knie geschlungen und weinte.

Innerlich aufseufzend ging er durch das Wohnzimmer auf Al zu, setzte sich neben ihn und schlang seinen rechten Arm um den zitternden Körper.

„James?", fragte er leise und bekam ein Nicken, gefolgt von einem Hickser zur Antwort. Ehrlich gesagt, dieses Resultat hatte er schon erwartet. Zu Neunzigprozent war sein Ältester daran schuld, wenn Albus weinte.

Er selbst hatte sich immer Geschwister gewünscht, sich immer ausgemalt wie das wäre. Darum schmerzte es ihn doppelt, wenn er mal wieder die Streitigkeiten zwischen seinen Kindern mitbekam, vor allem zwischen seinen beiden Söhnen. Ginny versuchte ihn zwar immer wieder aufzumuntern, dass das normal sei, aber sein Harmoniebedürfnis war eindeutig ausgeprägter.

„Möchtest Du es mir erzählen?", fragte er vorsichtig seinen Sohn, der immer wieder leise aufschluchzte und immer noch sein Gesicht in seinen Händen vergraben hatte.

Al nickte, hob seinen Kopf und drehte sein verweintes Gesicht zu seinem Vater. „J.., J.., James hat zu mir Schniefelus gesagt und dann, und dann hat er mich aus seinem Zimmer geworfen!"

Harry versteifte sich, „Er hat was gesagt??" Das durfte jetzt nicht wahr sein. Mental machte er sich eine Notiz, er musste dringend auch ein Vater-und-Sohn-Gespräch mit seinem Ältesten führen. Wie kam James nur genau auf diese Bezeichnung?

„Woher hat er dieses Wort?"

Al zuckte, erneut hicksend mit den Schultern, „weiß auch nicht, James meinte es würde sich reimen. Albus Severus Schniefelus..."

Harry holte tief Luft, „lass Dich nicht so von Jamie ärgern. Wenn er merkt, dass Dir seine Sprüche nichts ausmachen, dann hört er von alleine damit auf, weil es ihm zu langweilig wird."

Sein Jüngster nickte verstehend, kuschelte sich näher an ihn heran und er legte seinen Arm noch enger um seinen Sohn. Harry wurde schmerzlich bewusst, wie sehr er diese Momente mit seinem Jüngsten vermisst hatte. Albus war anlehnungsbedürftiger und brauchte viel mehr Aufmerksamkeit und Zuwendung als James. Sein Ältester war schon immer der Lebhaftere gewesen, der ständig rumtobte oder stundenlang verschwand. Eigentlich konnten die beiden kaum gegenteiliger sein. Sein jüngster Sohn war dagegen in sich verschlossen und konnte sich stundenlang mit sich selbst beschäftigen. Sie waren wie Feuer und Wasser. James liebte es seinen Bruder zu reizen und brauchte es, sich selbst zu bestätigen, musste immer wieder seine Kräfte mit Al messen. Al ließ diese Provokationen oft genug über sich ergehen und es war nicht das erste Mal, dass James seinen jüngeren Bruder zum Weinen gebracht hatte.

Grübelnd schaute Harry auf den festlich geschmückten Weihnachtsbaum, den die ganze Familie heute Morgen zusammen geschmückt hatte. Der Rauschgoldengel, der auf der Spitze des Baumes trohnte, hatte eine besonders gründliche Inspektion durch Harry über sich ergehen lassen müssen. James wollte ihn unbedingt alleine anbringen und Harry wusste noch zu gut, was für Einfälle die Zwillinge immer gehabt hatten. Man konnte einfach nie vorsichtig genug sein, schließlich floss auch Weasley-Blut durch die Adern seiner Kinder.

Gestern Abend waren seine beiden Ältesten mit dem Hogwarts-Express angekommen und er hatte bisher noch nicht Zeit gefunden, sich mit ihnen in Ruhe zu erhalten. Dieser Umstand kam ihm im Moment sehr gelegen, um das Thema zu wechseln und Al auf andere Gedanken zu bringen. „Hast Du Lust mir zu erzählen, wie es Dir in Hogwarts gefällt? Deine Kameraden, sind sie nett?" Diese Frage entlockte Al endlich ein Lächeln und er nickte eifrig.

Durch die erste Eule, die von Al gekommen war, hatten sie erfahren, dass der Hut ihn nach Slytherin einsortiert hatte. Ein Umstand der Harry kurz in Erstaunen versetzt hatte, da er ja seinem Sohn verraten hatte, dass der Hut Rücksicht auf die eigenen Wünsche nehmen würde.

„Gefällt es Dir in Slytherin? Ihr habt ja einen gemütlichen Gemeinschaftsraum."

Al nickte und sah dann erschrocken auf. „Woher weißt Du wie mein Gemeinschaftsraum aussieht, Du warst doch in Gryffindor?"

Harry machte ein geheimnisvolles Gesicht. „Ich kenne auch den Gemeinschaftsraum der Ravenclaws."

„Dad?", Al biss sich auf die Unterlippe, „Du verrätst aber James nicht, wo genau unser Gemeinschaftsraum ist, oder?". Al hatte sich zu ihm gedreht und schaute ihn jetzt hoffnungsvoll an. Harry lachte und hob seine rechte Hand, „mein heiligstes Hogwartsehrenwort, James wird niemals von mir erfahren, wo das genau ist. Möchtest Du mir erzählen, warum Du Dich doch für Slytherin entschieden hast?"

Über Als Gesicht schlich sich eine leichte Röte, „James."

Natürlich, das hätte ihm ja klar sein können, dass gerade sein Ältester wieder mal irgendwas damit zu tun hatte.

„Nachdem Du mir gesagt hast, dass es auch o.k. wäre, wenn ich nach Slytherin käme, da... da habe ich mir gedacht, dort hätte ich meine Ruhe vor ihm und da wäre ich einfach Albus Potter und nicht der kleine Bruder von James."

Harry nickte verstehend, „und, wie gefällt es Dir in den Kerkern?"

Die Augen seines Sohnes leuchteten auf, er strahlte über das ganze Gesicht, „Klasse, alle sind ganz nett, außer dieser Scorpius, der ist ein wenig eingebildet. Aber dem hab ichs gegeben."

Harry musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen, wenn Scorpius auch nur annähernd Draco ähnelte, konnte er sich sehr gut vorstellen, dass dieser mit Al kollidierte.

„Was hast Du getan?", fragte er seinen Jüngsten neugierig.

„Flederwicht", kam die Antwort kurz und trocken. Harry nickte, was für eine dumme Frage, dies war schließlich die Spezialität von Als Mutter. Ginny hatte es sich nicht nehmen lassen, eigenhändig all ihren Kindern den Kniff bei diesem Fluch ausführlichst beizubringen.

„Severus wäre stolz auf Dich gewesen, dass Du ein Slytherin geworden bist.", versuchte Harry seinen Sohn zu bestätigen.

„Habt Ihr zusammen gegen Du weißt schon wen gekämpft?", wechselte Al überraschend das Thema. „Nenn ihn ruhig bei seinem Namen, Voldemort.", aufmunternd blickte Harry auf seinen Sohn herab.

„Haben Onkel Severus und Du zusammen gegen Vol, Voldemort gekämpft? Ich habe seinen Orden, Merlin erster Klasse, im Pokalzimmer gesehen. Das ist genau der gleiche, den Du immer in der Schublade in Deinem Schreibtisch versteckst."

„Du warst im Pokalzimmer. Strafarbeit?", stellte Harry fest. Al nickte bejahend „Jep, von Professor McGonagall, weil ich Scorpius verhext habe."

„Soso und Du weißt, dass ich so einen Orden habe und sogar wo ich ihn aufbewahre?" Harry schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf.

„Klar, ich weiß auch wie berühmt Du bist und was Du alles getan hast.", erwiderte Al stolz. Natürlich sein Ruf eilte ihm in Hogwarts voraus, daheim war seine Vergangenheit nie ein Thema, aber für die Mitschüler seiner Kinder war das natürlich spannend.

Gedankenverloren schüttelte er seinen Kopf, als ihm Als Frage wieder einfiel. Onkel Severus, was für eine ungewöhnliche Bezeichnung für diesen dunkelgekleideten, verschlossenen Mann.

„Nein, wir haben nicht direkt gemeinsam gegen Voldemort gekämpft, aber ohne ihn hätte ich diesen Kampf wohl nicht gewinnen können. Er hat sein Leben geopfert, er war ein sehr mutiger Mann. Leider haben wir erst nach seinem Tod erfahren, was er alles für uns getan hat."

Al nickte ernsthaft, obwohl er die Einzelheiten nicht kannte, schien er zu verstehen. „Meinst Du er hätte mich gemocht", leise, fast zögernd kam die Frage über Als Lippen und er schaute seinen Vater aus großen grünen Augen aufmerksam an.

Harry blickte auf seine Hand, die auf der Schulter seines Sohnes lag. Hätte Severus diesem Kind gegenüber, das seinen Namen trug, positive Gefühle aufbringen können?

Versonnen glitt sein Blick über das Gesicht seines Jüngsten, dessen Augen seiner Großmutter und seinen Eigenen so sehr glichen. Hätte Severus in Albus Lily gesehen, oder hätte er Al ebenso gehasst wie Harry? Hätte die Zeit seine Wunden heilen können, oder hätte Severus Schmerz über seine unerfüllte Liebe ihn immer beherrscht, dass für andere Gefühle kein Platz geblieben wäre?

Er wusste es nicht.

Albus war so ganz anders, als er selbst. Wenn er genau darüber nachdachte, hatte Al sehr viel von seiner Großmutter Lily, die er nie kennen lernen würde, geerbt. Sie war ebenfalls sanftmütig gewesen und hatte genauso einen ausgeprägten Sinn für Gerechtigkeit gehabt. Harry hatte wieder die Szene vor Augen, die er damals in Snapes Denkarium erblickt hatte. Wie Lily Severus verteidigt hatte, als die Marauders ihn in die Zange genommen hatten. Den Schmerz in Lilys Augen, als Snape sie beleidigt hatte...

Harry zwang sich dazu in die Gegenwart zurückzukehren, Al schaute ihn immer noch erwartungsvoll an und wartete auf die Antwort seines Vaters.

Langsam nickte Harry ihm zu. „Ja Albus, ja ich glaube Dein Onkel hätte Dich gemocht." Al atmete erleichtert aus und Harry war froh, dass er ihm diese Antwort gegeben hatte. Wie hätte er denn seinem elfjährigen Sohn die Sache mit Lily und Severus und auch seiner persönlich schlechten Beziehung zu seinem ehemaligen Zaubertrankprofessor erklären sollen?

„Freust Du Dich auf Morgen, Albus? Auf Weihnachten?", wechselte er schnell das Thema.

„Oh ja, ich hoffe soo dass ich das bekomme, was ich auf den Wunschzettel geschrieben habe. Bekomme ichs?" sah ihn Al aus großen Augen fragend an.

Harry runzelte die Stirn, er hatte keinen blassen Schimmer was sich seine Kinder dieses Jahr gewünscht hatten. Er musste zu seiner Schande gestehen, dass er dies alles Ginny überlassen hatte. Er hatte mit Ron vor Weihnachten einige Überstunden gemacht und einfach keine Zeit gehabt, sich um Dinge die Zuhause anstanden, zu kümmern.

„Den Wunschzettel hat doch der Weihnachtsmann!", versuchte er sich aus der heiklen Situation zu retten.

Al kicherte, „das wissen Lily und ich schon seit 5 Jahren, dass es keinen Weihnachtsmann gibt. Mum und Du, Ihr kauft doch immer die Geschenke."

Verblüfft blickte Harry zu Al, bis ihm die Erleuchtung kam. „ Von James?", Als Nicken überraschte ihn natürlich nicht wirklich. War ja klar, dass James eine diebische Freude daran hatte, damals dieses neu errungene Wissen sofort mit seinen kleineren Geschwistern zu teilen.

„Dad? Hast Du Lust mit mir eine Runde Snape explodiert zu spielen?", riss ihn Al aus seinen Gedanken.

Harry nickte seinem Sohn bejahend zu. Es war schon Monate her, dass er dies mit seinen Kindern gespielt hatte. Es wurde ihm schmerzlich bewusst, dass er diese Ferien mit seinen Kindern genießen sollte. Die Jahre glitten ihm unter den Händen davon, Zeit die er nicht festhalten, aber dafür bewusst erleben konnte und auch wollte.

„Möchtest Du nicht James fragen, ob er mitspielen will?", fragte Harry seinen Jüngsten.

„O.K. Dad, kann ich machen.", antwortete Al ihm eifrig und drückte ihm einen kurzen Kuss auf die Wange, als er aufstand.

Harry folgte seinem Sohn in den Flur und Al sprang unbeschwert die Treppenstufen hinauf, die in den ersten Stock führten, um seinen älteren Bruder zu holen.

„Ach Al!", hielt Harry ihn noch mal auf.

Dieser drehte sich auf der obersten Stufe um und schaute fragend zu seinem Vater herunter.

„Was hast Du Dir eigentlich vom Weihnachtsmann gewünscht?"

Als Augen blitzen auf und seine Wangen waren vor Begeisterung leicht gerötet.

„Einen Zaubertrankkasten!", kam die stolze Antwort seines Sohnes.

Als Harry sich langsam umdrehte, glitt ein Lächeln über sein Gesicht und er konnte nicht einmal mit Bestimmtheit sagen, woher er jetzt genau diese Gewissheit hatte, aber er war sich auf einmal sehr sicher.

Oh ja, Severus hätte Al gemocht!


	22. Törchen Nr 22

**Date:**22. Dezember

**Author**: Yamato

**Category:**Letter

**Charaktere:** Draco, Harry, die Malfoys

**Genre:** Drama

**Rating:** G

**Spoiler**:Deathly Hallows (aber ohne den Epilogue of Doom)

* * *

**Weihnachten danach**

Harry,

Der Christbaum steht, die Mistelzweige sind aufgehängt und der Geschäftigkeit in der Küche nach zu urteilen, sind die Hauselfen schon dabei, das Weihnachtsessen vorzubereiten. Man könnte beinahe glauben, der Krieg hätte nie stattgefunden und wir hätten ein Jahr wie jedes andere.

Mit einem Unterschied. Alles wirkt hoffnungslos erzwungen, wie ein Fahrplan, an den man sich sklavisch halten muss, um bloß nicht vom Kurs abzukommen. Es ist eine Scharade, eine Wireless-Seifenoper, ein armseliger Versuch wieder ein Stück Normalität in unser Leben zu bringen. Am liebsten würde ich lieber heute als morgen nach Hogwarts zurückfahren, um dem Ganzen aus dem Weg zu gehen.

Ich weiß, dass dieser Gedanke ungerecht ist. Ich sollte mich glücklich schätzen, dass ich überhaupt mit meinen Eltern Weihnachten feiern kann. Es gibt so viele Familien, welche dieses Jahr nicht mehr zusammen feiern können.

Mein Zuhause ist nicht mehr dasselbe, seitdem _er_ sich dort eingenistet hatte. Ich habe noch immer Alpträume davon. Manchmal glaube ich, ihn im Salon sitzen zu sehen, auf dem selben Sessel, wo früher immer mein Vater saß. Und manchmal fühle ich seine dunkle Präsenz und versuche sie abzuschütteln, wie einen lästigen Grusel, der mir in den Schatten folgt. Er ist tot, verdammt! Er ist tot und er wird niemals zurückkehren!

Trotzdem glaube ich, dass noch eine sehr lange Zeit vergehen wird, bis er aus unser aller Leben verschwunden ist.

Mein Vater war vorhin da und wollte mit mir über meine berufliche Zukunft sprechen. Mit irgendwelchen Komitees und Ehrensitzen beim Ministerium wird es wohl nichts werden, jetzt da unsere Familie mit einem Makel behaftet ist. Am liebsten würde ich einfach meinen Kindheitstraum wahrmachen und Profi-Quidditch spielen. Aber das kann ich ihm und Mutter nicht antun. Ich bin jetzt die letzte Hoffnung der Familie, um die Kutsche wieder aus dem Dreck zu ziehen.

Ich glaube, ich sollte lieber aufhören, bevor ich dir noch vollends das Weihnachtsfest verderbe. Ich habe schon mit dem Gedanken gespielt, diesen Brief gar nicht abzuschicken, schon allein deshalb, weil die Weasleys sich mächtig wundern würden, wenn du ausgerechnet von mir Post erhältst. Aber da ich ja meinen Uhu nicht mehr habe, werden sie die Eule ohnehin nicht erkennen.

Ich hoffe, Du verlebst trotz allem ein schönes Weihnachtsfest. Ich... nein, darüber sprechen wir, wenn wir wieder in Hogwarts sind.

Draco


	23. Törchen Nr 23

**Date:**23. Dezember

**Authors:** Lilyan & XLilith

**Category:** Drabble

**Characters / Pairing:** AD/GG

**Genre:** General

**Rating:** G

**Disclaimer:** Alles gehört JKR und wir verdienen klarerweise auch kein Geld damit.

**A/N:** Sooo.. wir haben es geschafft :) Der 4. Teil am 4. Advent. Wir hoffen, euch hat es gefallen und ein großes Danke an alle Leute, die uns ein Review hinterlassen haben.  
Wir wünschen euch morgen ein wunderschönes Fest! Lilyan & XLilith

* * *

…**to believe in losing you.**

Die ersten Schneeflocken fielen vom Himmel. War schon wieder Weihnachten? Bilder tanzten vor meinen Augen…

„_Ich gebe auf Albus", sagte ich melancholisch lächelnd._

_Es hatte keinen Sinn mehr, ich hatte unsere gemeinsame Zukunft sowie Ariana auf dem Gewissen._

_Es gab kein Zurück. Ich musste mich meiner Liebe stellen. „Töte mich…"_

„_Nein!" Blut mischte sich mit Tränen._

_Meine Augen weiteten sich. Doch dann erschien ein Grinsen auf meinen Lippen. Albus' Schrei zerriss die Stille, als ich meinen Zauberstab auf mich selbst richtete._

Nach all den Jahren bin ich noch immer in Nurmengard und meinen Erinnerungen gefangen.

Ja… zu jener eisigen Weihnachtszeit…


	24. Törchen Nr 24

**Date:** 24. Dezember

**Author:** Cissylein

**Category:** Shortstory

**Characters/Pairing:** Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Sirius Black, Molly Weasley

**Genre:** Romance/Humor

**Rating:**G

**Disclaimer:**Joanne hat die Figuren erschaffen (und teilweise auch wieder vernichtet).

**A/N:**Diese Story spielt zu Weihnachten während Band 5. Weitere Anmerkungen gibt's dann noch nach der Story :)

* * *

_Lieber Remus,_

_Sirius hat uns für die Weihnachtsfeiertage sein Haus zur Verfügung gestellt, da es von hier viel näher zu St. Mungos Hospital ist als vom Fuchsbau._

_Du bist herzlich eingeladen mit uns zu feiern. Alle werden da sein (auch Tonks) und ich werde kochen!_

_Alles Liebe und bis bald,_

_Molly Weasley_

_P.S.: Absagen werden nicht akzeptiert._

Mit hochrotem Kopf faltete Lupin den Brief zusammen. _Alle werden da sein (auch Tonks) _– was hatte das nun schon wieder zu bedeuten?

Natürlich konnte er nicht leugnen, dass er Tonks sehr mochte. Jeder mochte Tonks, sogar Mrs. Weasley, wenn sie sich nicht gerade über sie ärgerte.

Lupin seufzte und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch sein braunes Haar. Eine Strähne fiel dabei in seine Stirn und darin fand sich ein Haar, das genau so silbern glänzte wie das Mondlicht, das er so fürchtete.

Allein dieses Haar war Grund genug um den Gedanken zu verscheuchen, der sich immer wieder in ihm regte: nämlich, dass er Tonks vielleicht doch ein wenig mehr mochte, als alle anderen.

-#-

„Remus!", sagte Molly am nächsten Morgen erfreut, zog ihn zu sich und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Schön, dass du gekommen bist!"

„Hatte ich denn eine Wahl?", fragte Lupin und lächelte.

„Ich weiß gar nicht was du meinst", sagte Molly. Ungeduldig schob sie Remus durch die Tür. „Komm schon, die anderen haben Hunger."

Der Duft der ihm entgegenschlug, erinnerte ihn an seine Kindheit, zumindest an jenen glücklichen Teil davon. Nach einem fröhlichen Empfang von Sirius und Harry, welche sich gerade angeregt über bestimmte Quidditch-Techniken unterhielten, setzte sich Lupin an den langen Tisch.

Tonks hatte die Kapuze ihres Pullovers über den Kopf gezogen und schnitt traditionell Grimassen für Hermine und Ginny.

„Hallo Tonks", sagte Lupin schmunzelnd.

Tonks drehte sich überrascht herum. Ihre Nase hatte die Form von der eines Ameisenbären angenommen.

„Oh, hi Remus", sagte sie strahlend. „Wie gefällt dir mein Haar?" Sie zog die Kapuze vom Kopf.

„Wow", entgegnete Lupin etwas überrumpelt. „Das ist ja mal … blau."

„Ach was", gluckste Tonks. „Gefällt's dir? Ginny und Hermine finden's bombig!"

„Ja", sagte Lupin. „Es passt zu deinen Augen."

Ein zartes Rosa zierte Tonks Wangen und sie griff lächelnd nach der Schüssel mit den Klößen, wobei sie ihr Glas umstieß und sich der Inhalt auf der bunten Tischdecke verteilte.

„Ups, das tut mir total Leid!"

„Macht doch nichts", sagte Lupin hastig und versuchte dabei das entnervte Seufzen von Mrs. Weasley zu übertönen. „Lass mich das doch lieber machen."

Sie verbrachten ein fröhliches Weihnachtsessen bei dem viel geredet und reichlich gelacht wurde. Nachdem Mrs. Weasley noch eine rührende Rede über das Fest der Liebe und Familie und Freunde gehalten hatte, zog sich jeder an seinen Lieblingsplatz zurück um das üppige Mahl zu verdauen.

Harry, Ron Hermine und Ginny hatten sich vor den Kamin gelümmelt und Ron jammerte gerade über seine Bauchschmerzen und darüber, wie fett der Gänsebraten gewesen war.

„Dir würde es jetzt nicht so schlecht gehen wenn du dich beim Essen einfach ein wenig mäßigen würdest", hörte Lupin Hermine schimpfen. Er schmunzelte und ließ seinen Blick weiter durch den Raum schweifen.

Tonks versuchte Mrs. Weasley gerade zu überreden ihr bei der Küchenarbeit helfen zu dürfen, was Mrs. Weasley zwar mit netten Worten, aber einem reichlich verzweifeltem Gesichtsaudruck ablehnte.

Sirius konnte er nirgends entdecken, deshalb erhob er sich und schlenderte durchs Haus. Er entdeckte seinen Freund im Raum mit dem Familienstammbaum der Blacks.

Sirius hatte sich einen Spaß daraus gemacht den Köpfen des Familienstammbaums Weihnachtsmützen zu zaubern.

„Arme Tonks", sagte Lupin nachdenklich während er das Brandloch von Andromeda betrachtete.

Sirius drehte sich zu ihm um und warf ihm ein Lächeln zu. „Tja, wie du siehst bin ich nicht das einzige schwarze Schaf der Familie. Aber wahrscheinlich ist sie so besser dran."

Er schielte zu seinem alten Freund. „Ich nehme an dir ist aufgefallen, dass sie dir öfter Blicke zuwirft?"

Lupin sah ihn überrascht an, so als wüsste er nicht genau von wem er sprach, dann schüttelte er den Kopf. „Du Schwachkopf. Du solltest mich nicht auf dumme Gedanken bringen. Meine sind auch so schon etwas verkehrt."

„Was ist daran dumm?"

„Naja weil …" Lupin presste die Zähne aufeinander. „Ich könnte fast ihr Vater sein."

Sirius zuckte die Schultern. „Bist du aber nicht."

„Wenn sie sich für einen alten Knacker interessieren würde, dann wohl eher für dich."

„Abgesehen davon, dass wir verwandt sind – nach über 10 Jahren Askaban sind meine Tage als Frauenheld vorbei."

„Ich war keine Minute in Askaban und doch wirkst du erholter als ich", sagte Lupin mit einem Lachen.

Sirius musterte den Werwolf nachdenklich. „Remus, hör mir mal zu. Die Verwandlung, die du jeden Monat durchmachst, hat keinen Einfluss auf deinen Charakter. Ich kenne dich seit unserer Schulzeit, und auch wenn ich … für 12 Jahre von der Bildfläche verschwunden war, so kann ich mit Überzeugung sagen, dass du immer noch derselbe Mensch bist wie damals. Nur … etwas trauriger und verbitterter. Und damit sind wir schon Zwei. Du glaubst soviel schlechter zu sein als ich, doch sieh mich an: ich bin nicht weniger allein als du." Sirius machte einen Schritt auf seinen Freund zu. „Es ist nicht dein Aussehen was Frauenherzen höher schlagen lässt, sondern das da drin", sagte er und tippte ihm gegen die Brust.

„Schlange stehen die Frauen bei mir deshalb aber nicht unbedingt", sagte Lupin skeptisch.

„Wozu brauchst du eine ganze Schlange, wenn da eine steht, die die Richtige ist?"

Ein Poltern ließ beide die Köpfe drehen.

„Entschuldigt!", sagte Tonks und hob den Kerzenständer auf, den sie umgestoßen hatte.

„Nun, sie muss auch nicht unbedingt stehen", fuhr Sirius mit gesenkter Stimme fort, „es könnte auch sein, dass sie einfach auf dich zustolpert."

Lupin wurde rot.

„Starke Frisur!", sagte Sirius und gab Tonks einen Klapps auf die Schulter. „Ich sehe mal nach meinem Patenkind." Er zwinkerte Lupin ein letztes Mal zu und schlenderte aus der Tür.

„Ich hoffe ich hab euch nicht irgendwie gestört oder so", sagte Tonks unsicher und ging zu Lupin. Der schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. „Hast du nicht." Er beobachtete wie die Aurorin etwas aus der Bauchtasche ihres Pullovers zog.

„Das ist für dich", sagte sie und hielt ihm einen Gegenstand entgegen, der große Ähnlichkeit mit einer Schneekugel hatte. Überrascht und interessiert zugleich nahm er das Objekt entgegen und hörte wie Tonks erleichtert aufseufzte. „Bin ich froh, dass ich das los bin – es ist sehr zerbrechlich!"

Lupin schmunzelte und widmete sich dann wieder der vermeintlichen Schneekugel.

„Es ist eine Art Mondkarte", erklärte Tonks. Sie war näher an ihn heran getreten und blickte nun ebenfalls darauf. „In der Kugel kannst du den Verlauf des Mondes betrachten. Der Clou ist, dass das Ganze etwas zeitversetzt stattfindet, nämlich genau eine Woche früher als in der Realität. Vielleicht ist das makaber in deinen Augen da du den Vollmond aus guten Gründen fürchtest – aber ich finde den Anblick eines leuchtenden Vollmondes manchmal sehr schön. Und wenn du magst, kannst du den Vollmond in dieser Kugel ohne jegliche Angst betrachten, weil er ja nicht der Echte ist. Sieh mal", fuhr sie fort und deutete mit geröteten Wangen auf das Innenleben der Kugel, da Lupin sie nur noch sprachlos anstarrte. „In der Kugel ist gerade Vollmond. Sieht schön aus, nicht? Und völlig ungefährlich."

Sie betrachteten für einige Augenblicke gemeinsam den winzigen Vollmond.

„Ich habe gar nichts für dich", sagte Lupin mit belegter Stimme.

„Das macht nichts", sagte Tonks. „Ich hab's gesehen und … naja, musste an dich denken."

Sie lächelten sich an, doch dann brachte Tonks sehr plötzlich etwas mehr Raum zwischen ihnen, was Lupin auf der einen Seite erleichterte, auf der anderen Seite aber auch einen Stich versetzte.

„Ich lass dich dann mal wieder in Ruh", sagte Tonks und lief zur Tür, wobei sie einen großen Bogen um den Kerzenständer machte.

Lupin war so in Gedanken versunken, dass er kein Wort sagte. Er wusste nur, dass ein Besuch bei _Mrs. Nuggles Not-Präsente_ unumgänglich war.

-#-

Das Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals, als er wenige Stunden später vor Tonks' Zimmertür stand. Mrs. Weasley hatte alle überredet mit im Grimmauldplatz zu übernachten und ihm, ohne dass er sie danach gefragt hatte, mitgeteilt, dass Tonks im Zimmer neben Hermine und Ginny schlafen würde.

Tonks trug bereits einen Pyjama, als sie die Tür öffnete. Er war gestreift und mit kleinen Figuren bestickt. Lupin glaubte, dass es Schneemänner waren, doch es war ihm unangenehm Tonks' Nachtwäsche genauer zu mustern, deshalb richtete er seinen Blick wieder auf ihr Gesicht.

„Ich wollte dir auch etwas schenken", sagte er. „Es ist vielleicht nicht so einfallsreich und persönlich wie deines und ich habe es gerade erst gekauft, aber ich dachte du würdest dich vielleicht freuen." Er hielt ihr einen Nigel Nagel neuen Besen entgegen. „Ich habe ihn nicht eingepackt, die Form ist unschwer zu erkennen."

„Ein Nimbus 2000!", rief Tonks. „Bist du irre?"

„Doch nicht das Richtige?", fragte Lupin zerknirscht.

„Das ist jetzt nicht dein Ernst." Tonks riss ihm den Besen aus der Hand. „Wahnsinn! Kannst du dir den denn überhaupt … ich meine, er ist doch so teuer."

„Naja, mittlerweile ist er ja nicht mehr das neueste Modell."

„Aber sicher 10x schneller als mein oller Sauberwisch!" Tonks musterte den Besen begeistert und blickte dann strahlend zu Lupin auf. „Danke! Willst du nicht reinkommen? Im Pyjama hast du mich ja jetzt immerhin schon gesehen."

„Okay", sagte Lupin widerwillig, folgte Tonks und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Das Zimmer war ähnlich eingerichtet wie seines und unterschied sich lediglich in der Hinsicht, dass es etwas unordentlicher war.

„Am liebsten würde ich gleich eine Runde drehen", sagte Tonks aufgekratzt und setzte sich provisorisch auf den Besen.

„Dann würdest du wahrscheinlich drauf festfrieren", sagte Lupin lächelnd.

„Ja wahrscheinlich", gluckste Tonks und stellte den Besen vorsichtig neben ihr Bett.

„Ich habe mich noch gar nicht für dein Geschenk bedankt" sagte Lupin und blickte zerknirscht drein. „Es ist wirklich wunderschön, Tonks. Es wäre wohl nicht übertrieben zu sagen, dass das das schönste Geschenk ist was mir ein Mensch jemals gemacht hat. Vielen Dank."

„Oh", sagte Tonks verlegen. „Das freut mich! Ich hatte schon befürchtet, du findest es geschmacklos oder so."

Lupin schüttelte den Kopf. „Ganz und gar nicht. Ich war nur … ziemlich überrascht, das ist alles.

Für einige Augenblicke schwiegen sie. Lupin fühlte sich von Minute zu Minute unwohler in seiner Haut.

„Ich finde es schön, dass wir alle hier im Haus wohnen über Weihnachten", sagte Tonks schließlich.

„Ja, das finde ich auch", stimmte Lupin ihr zu. Dann räusperte er sich. „Also dann … ich möchte dich nicht weiter stören. Ich wünsche dir eine gute-"

„Würdest du mich gern küssen?", unterbrach ihn Tonks.

„Eigentlich schon", sagte Lupin und fragte sich ob er das gerade wirklich von sich gegeben hatte.

„Warum tust du's dann nicht?"

Lupin schwieg und senkte den Kopf.

„Ich bin zu jung oder?", hörte er Tonks sagen. „Und zu unreif und zu tollpatschig."

„Ich habe genau das Gegenteil gedacht", sagte Lupin mit einem bitteren Lächeln, „aber am Ende kommt es wohl auf dasselbe hinaus."

„Was hast du gedacht?"

„Dass ich zu alt für dich bin und zu verbraucht und…"

Tonks ging zu ihm und ergriff seine Hand.

„Ich bin ein Werwolf", sagte Lupin, als wäre dies sein Todesurteil.

„Tatsächlich?" Tonks musterte ihn neugierig. „Siehst gar nicht danach aus."

„Ich meine es ernst."

„Was hat das mit mir zu tun? Werde ich auch zum Werwolf wenn du mich küsst? Ganz sicher nicht. Und wenn doch dann könnten wir zu Vollmond gemeinsam um die Häuser ziehen, wäre sicher lustig, findest du nicht?"

Als in Lupins Gesicht noch immer kein Lächeln zu sehen war, wurde auch Tonks ernst.

„Mir fällt das nicht so leicht wie es vielleicht aussieht", begann sie leise. „Aber ich dachte mir ich hole mir lieber einen Korb ein als es gar nicht erst zu versuchen. Ich bin vielleicht nicht die Sorte Frau die dir gefällt … ich habe zwei linke Hände und sage in einem fort das Falsche. Wenn ich nervös bin rede ich zuviel, und ich kann auch nicht in Absatzschuhen laufen. Sieh mich an … ich trage einen Pyjama mit Schneemännern darauf. Ich trage auch lieber Jeans als Kleider", sagte sie und wartete gespannt auf Lupins Reaktion. „Obwohl meine Mum sagt, dass ich in Kleidern auch hübsch aussehe." Sie seufzte. „Ich würde am liebsten ständig in deiner Nähe sein, was fatal wäre, da ich dann nämlich doppelt soviel Geschirr zerschmeiße als sonst. Damit will ich sagen, dass ich … dass ich glaube, dass ich mich in dich …" Sie verstummte, als sie spürte wie Lupin ihr Gesicht mit seinen Händen umschloss.

„Ich habe damit nicht gerechnet", sagte er heiser.

„Womit?"

„Dass du … so für mich empfinden könntest."

„Magst du mich denn auch ein bisschen?"

„Ein bisschen sehr! Aber das alles kommt mir so irreal vor. Bist du sicher, dass Molly dir nicht irgendwann ein Liebestrank eingeflößt hat um dich mit mir zu verkuppeln?"

Tonks lachte. „Dann muss sie dir aber auch einen gegeben haben."

„Nein, meine Gefühle sind echt. Auch wenn ich bis zu diesem Moment Angst hatte sie mir einzugestehen." Er lehnte sich ihr entgegen und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

Tonks seufzte glücklich. „Mach das noch mal", hauchte sie.

Lupin strich ihr blaues Haar zurück und beugte sich erneut zu ihr, als Tonks plötzlich den Kopf hob und seine Lippen mit ihren eigenen auffing.

Dicke Schneeflocken wirbelten vor dem Fenster umher, genau wie die Schmetterlinge in Lupins Bauch. Er war schon lange nicht mehr so geküsst worden und versuchte den Kuss mit derselben Intensität zu erwidern. Tonks schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals und schmiegte sich somit enger an ihn und auch Lupin spürte wie seine Arme auf Wanderschaft gingen und sich sanft an die Taille der jungen Hexe legten.

Wie viel Zeit vergangen war, als sie sich widerwillig voneinander lösten, wussten sie nicht. Tonks lehnte sich seufzend an seine Schulter und machte den Eindruck als wolle sie ihn nie wieder loslassen.

„Wow", sagte sie irgendwann in die Stille hinein, „nach einem Korb hat sich das zumindest nicht angefühlt."

-#-

Als Lupin mit federnden Schritten Tonks' Zimmer verließ, fühlte er sich plötzlich 10 Jahre jünger. Trotzdem war er nicht darauf aus, irgendjemandem auf dem Flur zu begegnen und beschleunigte sein Tempo ein wenig. Auf das unverschämte Grinsen das Sirius ihn für die restlichen Feiertage zuwerfen würde, wenn er ihn so antreffen würde, konnte er verzichten.

Selbstverständlich war es gerade Sirius, mit dem er fast zusammenstieß und es war ebenfalls jenes unverschämte Grinsen, dass er ihm zuwarf, nachdem er die Tageszeit, die Richtung aus der Lupin gekommen war und seine Zerstreuung miteinander addiert hatte.

„Halt bloß die Klappe", sagte der Werwolf, konnte sich ein Grinsen dabei aber nicht verkneifen.

„Darf ich fragen wo du hin willst?", erkundigte sich Sirius.

„In mein Zimmer?", entgegnete Lupin.

„Und wieso?"

„Wieso?", wiederholte Lupin ratlos, bis er den Wink verstand. „Weil nicht jeder Mann so ist wie du!"

Sirius zuckte die Schultern. „Das Leben ist kurz", sagte er entschuldigend und setzte sofort wieder ein verschmitztes Grinsen auf. „Ich wünsche dir eine gute Nacht, Remus, die du bestimmt auch haben wirst."

„Danke, Sirius, das wünsche ich dir auch." Lupins Grinsen wurde zu einem Lächeln. „Danke auch noch mal für … deine Worte heute Nachmittag."

„Gern, alter Freund. Du musst mich jetzt aber nicht auch noch küssen."

„_Auch_?", fragte Lupin erschrocken. „Woher weißt du das denn?"

„Also habt ihr?", fragte Sirius wie ein aufgeregter Schuljunge und grinste noch breiter.

Lupin gab ihm einen Klapps gegen die Schulter. „Wenn du jetzt nicht aufhörst stopfe ich dir mit diesem Hauselfen-Schrumpfkopf das Maul", sagte er lachend. „Gute Nacht!" Er lief an Sirius vorbei und steuerte auf sein Zimmer zu.

„War's denn gut?", hörte er Sirius hinter sich flüsternd rufen.

Lupin drehte sich um und deutete auf einen der Schrumpfköpfe, worauf Sirius ergeben die Hände hob und rückwärts lief. „Wir unterhalten uns morgen", drohte er und kehrte seinem Freund schließlich den Rücken zu.

Lupin schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf und betrat schließlich sein Zimmer. Ohne sich auszuziehen legte er sich aufs Bett und drehte den Kopf zu dem Nachtschränkchen auf das er Tonks' Geschenk gestellt hatte.

Der Vollmond in der kleinen Mondkugel leuchtete heller denn je und zum ersten Mal seit Jahrzehnten freute sich Lupin über dessen Anblick.

* * *

**A/N:**Ich habe eine ziemlich genaue Vorstellung davon wie Lupin und Tonks zueinander gefunden haben und somit versucht es ansatzweise in diesem Türchen zu Heiligabend darzustellen. :) Bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass Tonks da die treibende Kraft war, und sich Lupin niemals vorstellen konnte, dass sich so ein junges Gemüse für ihn interessiert. Ich hoffe die Zwei haben di ekurze Zeit die sie miteinander hatten genossen.°schnief°

* * *

An dieser Stelle möchte ich mich auch wieder einmal bei Anna für die Organisation des Ak's bedanken, und ganz besonders für's Ärsche treten :D

Danke auch an alle Autoren die diesmal mitgewirkt haben:)

Wir wünschen euch ein wunderschönes und friedliches Weihnachtsfest und einen guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr 2008 (ohne Harry Potter Band 8 – das soll uns aber nicht stören, der nächste Adventskalender der Weihnachtsnacktmulle kommt bestimmt XD )!

ALL WAS WELL! ;)


End file.
